


Я буду волчком

by Ясмия (wednesday_ukiru)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Dark, Demon posession, F/M, Love/Hate, Mystery, Possesion, Unhealthy Relationships, you might think they're dead but nah
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_ukiru/pseuds/%D0%AF%D1%81%D0%BC%D0%B8%D1%8F
Summary: Когда родители сказали, что они улетают на Мальдивы на все зимние каникулы, Игорь понял, что это его шанс. Идеальная возможность пригласить Катю в гости, и разобраться наконец в своих чувствах, которые стали уже чуть ли не одержимостью. Правда, одержимость на то и одержимость, что разобраться с ней не так уж и просто. И никто не дает гарантии, что ты не потеряешь свой рассудок, пока будешь пытаться понять, что не так с твоей влюбленностью.
Relationships: Игорь/Катя





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название от песни Аффинаж - Волчком.

«Да у нее блядь не пальцы, а ебаное произведение искусства», думает Игорь, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой.  
Катя стоит напротив, прислонившись к изрисованной граффити стене. Курит. Удерживает сигарету двумя чуть подрагивающими пальцами, сквозь кожу настойчиво проступают пястные кости.

Игорь не может перестать смотреть. Игорь чувствует себя одержимым ею. Игорь думает, что обязан что-то сделать с этим всем.

Катя докуривает до фильтра, отбрасывает окурок, и смотрит на него.  
Зеленоглазая. Игорю живо вспоминается, что это ведьмы всегда были зеленоглазыми, они наводили привороты и очаровывали кого угодно. Если бы Катя была ведьмой, все было бы намного проще.

— Думаешь, нас закроют на карантин? — спрашивает Катя, отлипая от стены и делая пару шагов в сторону выхода из арки. Игорь тушит почти дотлевшую сигарету об стену, и пожимает плечами.  
— Скорее всего. Сколько нас сегодня?  
— Двенадцать. А в том классе — тринадцать.

До школы они доходят молча, молча же поднимаются наверх. Следующим уроком — алгебра, но когда приходит учительница, все, что они слышат, это: «да идите вы домой, вас на карантин посадили уже. После новогодних каникул в школу придете». Услышав это, все тут же одной огромной толпой вылетают из коридора на лестницу. Только Игорь зависает, провожая Катю взглядом. Собственно говоря, ему просто опять стало тоскливо от осознания того, что она убежала снова, а он снова не сделал ничего, чтобы остановить ее и обратить ее внимание на себя.  
Трясясь в маршрутке по пути домой, он думает, что эта влюбленность переходит все границы и начинает сводить его с ума.

Из окошек дома уютно мерцает лампа, снег, падающий в ее свете, кажется маленькими искорками. Света над своей и его кроватью повесила гирлянды, и, включив ее, Игорь падает на кровать. Ему не хочется ничего, внутри сосущая пустота, которую не заполняют рождественские песни и запахи ели. Разглядывая разноцветные лампочки, Игорь почти проваливается в сон, и его сознание плавает в туманной серой пустоте, куда периодически закрадываются мысли о Кате, разрушая царящую там тишину и невольно заставляя его улыбаться.  
А потом туда же врывается мысль о том, что не увидит он ее теперь до конца новогодних праздников. «Это что, почти три недели?!».

Игорь садится на кровати так резко, что в первый момент у него даже кружится голова. Он практически испуган перспективой не видеть Катю каждый день, да еще и так долго.  
— Так, тихо, — Игорь запускает руки в свои волосы, пытаясь успокоиться. — Тихо. Разговоры с самим собой это плохо, так что живо успокойся.  
Его голос едва слышен в полутемной комнате, освещаемой только красными лампочками гирлянды. На его волосах и в карих испуганных глазах отражается этот свет, на пару секунд делая его словно только что вышедшим из Ада демоном. Затем лампочки начинают беспорядочно мигать всеми цветами, и Игорь выглядит всего лишь жалким, словно наркоман, который только что осознал, что у него вот-вот начнется ломка.

Просыпаться на следующий день тяжело. Будильник звонит рано, и Игорь даже встает по привычке. А потом вспоминает, сидя на кровати в одном носке, что школы нет. Его лицо стремительно меняется с недовольного на радостное, и затем, на полностью опустошенное, как только он вспоминает, что отсутствие школы означает отсутствие Кати. Нет, конечно, он может написать ей. Он может позвать ее гулять. Может.  
Но на практике, стоит ему открыть диалог и попытаться напечатать что-то вроде: «хочешь прогуляться?» или «может, встретимся?», у него внутри что-то (он подозревает, кишки) заворачивается и противно скребется о стенки брюшной полости.

Весь день он проводит, занимаясь абсолютно бессмысленной херней. К вечеру добавляются мысли о том, что он себя ведет, как девчонка, первый раз влюбившаяся, и становится только хуже.  
Ночью он едва может уснуть от завываний ветра за окном. Родители не спят тоже, до двух ночи выясняя, куда же папа дел вазу, подаренную тещей на их годовщину. Игорь прекрасно знает, что он ее разбил, но предпочитает не влезать, а уйти спать.  
Ворочаясь в кровати, он все еще, блядь, думает о ней, и это правда походит на одержимость. Какими-то окольными путями его мысли переходят просто на любовь и брак, и его начинает раздирать любопытство, так что он встает, и не смотря на то, что уже три часа, спускается на кухню, где теперь отца пилят за разбитый антиквариат, хоть тот и не был особо маме дорог. Он спускается, и с порога спрашивает:  
— Как вы поженились?

Отец замирает с глупым, наполовину раздраженным, наполовину расстроенным выражением лица, а затем смотрит на удивленную маму и улыбается.  
Короче говоря, следующие два часа становится «временем охуительных историй», но зато они не ругаются, а наоборот. Света спускается тоже, в тигровой пижаме, и, забравшись на стул с ногами, слушает. Почему-то все это начинает жутко напоминать детство.

Оказывается, отец с пятого класса запал на маму и до одиннадцатого бегал за ней. На выпускном она жесткого его отшила, а затем они, не планируя того, поступили в один институт. Сначала им было жутко неловко, но пара совместных пьянок все сгладила. А отмечая успешную сдачу сессии, они сами не заметили, как оказались в одной постели на утро.  
— А пока она не отвечала тебе взаимностью, как это было?  
— Как будто половина моего мозга все время подвергалась бомбардировке мной самим. Она на меня и не смотрела, а я видел только ее. И думал о ней столько, что это даже неприлично.

Игорь уходит спать, когда на часах почти пять, а в семь просыпается от того, что дико болит сердце. Какого черта это происходит, он не знает, как и не знает, почему думает о том, что Катя могла бы спать с ним в одной комнате и обнимать его сейчас, и сердце медленно перестает болеть. Игорь ложится обратно, даже не проснувшись до конца, и погружается обратно во сны, в которых Катя и его хочет обнимать, а не только кого-то другого. Во сны, в которых у нее в волосах путается зимнее солнце, ложась тонкими лучами на кожу, переползая с нее на него, заставляя его щуриться, а ее смеяться.

А просыпается снова он в двенадцать, когда солнце и вправду забирается ему в глаза. Лежа на сбитых простынях, он медленно осознает, что она ему снилась всю ночь, а менее тоскливо не стало. Только более.  
— К черту, — охрипшим голосом бормочет он, сползая с кровати и плетясь в ванную. Разглядывая свою слегка опухшую рожу в зеркале, он тыкает в свое отражение пальцем, и заявляет:  
— Не напишешь ей — свихнешься, а в психушках, наверное, кормят не очень.  
Пролистывая диалог с ней, он заливает в себя вторую чашку крепкого черного кофе. «Интересно, она хоть раз обо мне подумала за эти дни. Хотя бы разок. Хотя бы случайно», думает он.  
Как бы неприятно не было ему признавать это, но ему хотелось бы, чтобы она думала. Хоть капельку. Потому что если она ну совсем о нем не думала…  
«Значит, сейчас заставлю ее подумать», упрямо закусив губу, думает Игорь, и идет за новой чашкой кофе.

Внизу подозрительно тихо. Осторожно заглянув в комнату к родителям, он застал их уткнувшимися в монитор компьютера.  
— Доброе утро, — они оборачиваются на него, и мама усмехается.  
— Что, проснулся, совенок?  
Игорь недовольно морщится, но только на секунду. Любопытства в нем больше, так что он заходит в комнату и спрашивает:  
— Что делаете?  
— Оформляем билеты на самолет, — отвечает папа.  
— На какой самолет? — Игорь слегка опешил. Все поездки обычно планировались его семьей заранее, за много месяцев.  
— На Мальдивы. Хочешь с нами?  
Игорь только хлопает глазами, а потом у него в мозгу рождается идея, и он едва не подскакивает на месте, как все те герои в мультиках, у которых над головой загорелась лампочка.  
— Я не хочу. А можно остаться тут, и позвать на новый год пару друзей?

Лица родителей в первый момент говорят сами за себя, но просто так Игорь сдаваться не собирается. Бесконечные уговоры и поток аргументов, который на них вывалил Игорь, в конце концов подействовали. Родители согласились, хоть отец и напомнил раз двести о том, что надо быть ответственным и не пить. Но получив однозначное «да», Игорь уже не воспринимал ничего, и едва смог дождаться, когда родители закончат поучать его. Взлетев по деревянным ступенькам наверх, он кинулся в свою комнату и включил компьютер.

Почему-то именно сейчас он перестал чувствовать страх перед написанием ей сообщения, и, воодушевленный, быстро напечатал:  
«привет».

Ответ пришел через пару секунд.

_«Привет»_

«Как каникулы?»

_«Ну, нормально в принципе. Но из-за того, что холодно, гулять не получается.»_

«У меня есть предложение, которое развеет тебя, если тебе скучно»  
«Мои родители улетают на Мальдивы завтра. И разрешили мне пригласить кого-нибудь на новый год»

_«Кек. Ну ничего себе»_

«Хочешь отпраздновать вместе со мной?»

Отправив это сообщение, Игорь едва удержался от того, чтобы выкинуть монитор в окошко к чертям собачьим. Или удариться головой о клавиатуру. Несколько раз. Пока голова не разобьется в кровь, потому что такой идиот, как он, определенно заслужил.  
Но звук пришедшего сообщения останавливает его от этого шага.

_«Серьезно?»_

«Да»  
«Позовем еще кого-нибудь, если хочешь»

_«Хочу, конечно. А что, прям 31?»_

«Да. Тебя отпустят?»

_«Я спрошу. Но скорее всего отпустят.»_

Катя затолкнула телефон в карман и встала с дивана. Мама сегодня придет часов в семь, тогда она и спросит. А пока что стоило подумать, кого еще позвать, если они все же поедут.

Если смотреть на город сверху — он похож на огромную паучью сеть. Паучью сеть, украшенную гирляндами и стеклянными, ярко светящимися игрушками. Его тонкие нити улиц и широкие полосы шоссе, склоны Дятловых гор, на которых возвышается сумрачный и скучающий Кремль, переулки и съезды, все завалено снегом. Может показаться, что город — чистый и будто сошедший со старой рождественской открытки. Конечно, можно присмотреться и заметить грязь, бомжей и разбитые окна, но сейчас даже горы строительного мусора выглядят лучше — наверное, потому, что не видно, что это горы мусора, они похожи просто на сугробы.  
Благодаря интернету можно не тратить время и не мерзнуть, продираясь через сугробы, так и норовящие свалиться тебе на голову, чтобы поговорить с другом. На лица восьмерых подростков падал мутный свет от экранов телефонов и компьютеров, то и дело они смеялись и быстро что-то печатали. Они все были рады предстоящей поездке.  
Утро не торопилось наступать.


	2. Chapter 2

Дни тянулись медленно. Они решили уехать двадцать девятого, а сейчас было еще только двадцатое, и для Игоря это было все равно, что тысяча лет. От тоски он пил, почти все дни проводил играя в доту и разговаривая по скайпу. Гулять он никого не звал, хотя в любое другое время он попытался бы избавиться от скуки и жутко давящего ожидания именно таким способом, но на улице было минус тридцать три, и если честно, ему не хотелось выходить даже в магазин. Игорь поздно ложился, поздно вставал, несколько раз даже пытался спать днем, чтобы заставить время пролететь незаметно, но никакие ухищрения не помогали избавиться от чувства, что над ним кто-то смеется, остановив время, и теперь смотрит и не может перестать глумиться над мечущимся по пустому деревянному дому человечком.  
Игорь и впрямь ощущал себя беспомощным и маленьким — перестать думать о Кате никак не получалось. Но, к счастью, где-то двадцать пятого числа, он снова написал ей, и общение пошло, на удивление, легко. Остаток времени прошел уже не так мучительно, и, ложась спать в четыре утра двадцать девятого декабря, он был почти счастлив.

Едва проснувшись, Игорь мгновенно вспомнил, что сегодня вечером все должны приехать. Неплохо было бы немного убрать дом, но Игорю было слишком лень. Он считал, что они вообще должны быть благодарны, что он хотя бы за едой с ними потом сходит. Конечно, он написал им, что надо приносить свою еду, но ведь это его одноклассники. Наверняка они либо все забудут, либо просто не возьмут ничего и будут побираться у других, а в итоге все останутся голодными. Так что завтра надо будет запрячь их сходить всем вместе в магазин, благо, деньги родители оставили.

До вечера Игорь бездельничал, лениво переписываясь в общей беседе и слегка подскакивая, если туда писала что-нибудь Катя. Мысль о том, что она приедет к нему, и будет спать у него дома, и отмечать вместе с ним новый год приходила в голову всегда резко, и неизменно заставляла Игоря улыбаться.

Его немного мучила совесть насчет Таси, его девушки. Она явно давно заметила, что он охладел к ней. Но на робкое предложения Игоря «поехать тоже, если у тебя, конечно, нет других планов» она ответила отказом. С Тасей все было еще сложнее, чем с его влюбленностью в Катю. Раньше, каждый раз, кода Тася уходила гулять с какими-то незнакомыми ему парнями, Игоря начинала переполнять ревность. Он ругался с ней, кричал, обижался, пытался залить все обиды алкоголем. А потом он стал замечать Катю, и Тася вдруг резко смогла уходить гулять с кем угодно — Игорю было уже все равно. Может быть, это обижало ее (женщина же ведь, кто их логику поймет), может быть, Игорь просто слишком заметно стал обращать на нее меньше внимания, но Тася очень скоро и сама стала относиться к нему прохладнее. Каждодневные переписки сошли на нет, совместные прогулки и вовсе стали редкостью. Игорь не жалел об этом, но ему было как-то неловко.

Стемнело очень быстро, но Игорь, перед тем как выйти встречать своих друзей, еще долго сидел в полутьме, пялясь в экран компьютера и мониторя страницы знакомых Кати в поисках ее фотографий. Основным кладезем ее фоток была ее подруга Аня Моргунова, а не ее родственники, как ни странно. Но уже скоро маленькие белые цифры в правом нижнем углу монитора показали 21:00 и Игорю пришлось вставать с удобного кресла и натягивать на себя свитер, без которого выйти на улицу было невозможно.

Стоять и ждать их в одиночестве на темной остановке было тем еще удовольствием, да они еще и ехали почему-то намного дольше, чем должны были бы. Но наконец, Илья, Саша и Ваня вышли из автобуса, о чем-то весьма весело переговариваясь, узрели хмурое выражение лица Игоря и начали ржать еще сильнее. С трудом оторвав задницу от железного сиденья, Игорь их предупредил:  
— Продолжите так ржать, заведу в темный лес и заставлю ждать час, сидя жопой в сугробе.  
Доведя их до дома, он немного оттаял, стряхнул на крыльце небольшой сугробик с шапки, и, предупредив их, чтобы они не лезли куда попало, ушел встречать остальных.

Буквально сразу, как он подошел к остановке, подъехал автобус с начисто замерзшими стеклами. Оттуда показалась дрожащая Катя, и Игорь, честно, чуть не подавился морозным воздухом.  
— Ты ебнутая? — наконец смог он выразить свои мысли.  
— Ну так, чуть-чуть, — Катя едва заметно передернула плечами.  
На ней было пальто, долбаное пальто, а не пуховик. Игорю одновременно хотелось нервно засмеяться и дать ей подзатыльник, потому что это чертов декабрь, а она в пальто.  
— Теперь уже утверждение, а не вопрос, — Игорь оглядел ее снова и покачал головой.  
— Я писала Маше, и она сказала, что приедет минут через десять, вместе с Аней и Лизой. Надо их подожда…  
— Да ты тут в ледышку превратишься за эти десять минут, — прервал ее Игорь. — Нет, пошли сейчас, они подождут, пока я снова вернусь.  
Он потянул ее за рукав дурацкого пальто, чувствуя, что его сердце вот-вот провалится куда-то в пятки. Катя открыла рот, чтобы сказать что протестующее, затем почувствовала, как ее передернуло от холода, и закрыла, передумав.  
Идти от остановки до дома Игоря минут пятнадцать, но это если очень быстро. По сугробам очень быстро не выходит, так что минут через семь Игорь понимает, что Катя безнадежно замёрзла. Остановившись, и развернувшись к ней, он снял с себя куртку и стянул свитер, мысленно благодаря всех подряд, что он был достаточно ленив, чтобы надеть его прямо на домашнюю футболку.  
— Держи, — буркнул он, смущенно опуская глаза вниз. — Надень.  
Он дико рад, что свет ближайшего фонаря до сюда не достаёт, и ему не приходиться смотреть на Катино лицо в этот момент.  
Катя берет свитер, дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицы пальто, и, скинув его, быстро натягивает на себя свитер.  
— Спасибо, — из-за стучащих зубов получается неразборчиво, но зато искренне.  
Еще через пару минут у Кати зазвонил телефон, и она, вытащив его из кармана, раза с пятого, наверное, попала на нужную кнопку. Игорь с легким умилением наблюдал за ее сосредоточенным лицом.  
Звонила, конечно же, Маша. Игорь почувствовал легкую зависть, когда заметил, что Катя, разговаривая с ней, улыбается. На самом деле, хоть Маша и была его подругой, он все равно порой бесился от того, что Машу Катя постоянно, просто блять постоянно обнимает, тискает, а его, Игоря, не удостаивает объятием даже в качестве приветствия.  
— Ну и что? Они приехали? — поинтересовался Игорь, когда Катя произнесла в трубку «пока» и затолкнула телефон обратно в карман.  
— Да. Все возмущаются, что мы их не дождались.  
— Переживут, — отмахивается Игорь, и шагает дальше.

Катя прыгает по сугробам за ним, и легонько улыбается, про себя думая, что это пиздецки мило. Игорь вообще иногда вел себя с ней настолько ласково, едва ли не обхаживал ее, стремясь как можно больше угодить, а порой — нещадно грубил и ехидничал по любому поводу. Потому Катя его не понимала, но симпатизировала в какой-то степени.

Доведя ее, наконец, до дома, Игорь открыл дверь и позвал оставшихся тут долбаебов по именам:  
— Я надеюсь, вы еще не вынесли весь дом? — громко поинтересовался он. С кухни донесся грохот посуды и торопливый ответ голосом Вани:  
— Да неее, мы только покушали.  
Игорь вздохнул, и снова посмотрел на Катю. По цвету кожи она была к счастью не синей, но все равно выглядела ужасно замерзшей. Игорю хотелось закутать ее в плед и оттащить куда-нибудь под одеяло или к камину.  
— Кто там еще пришел? — полюбопытствовал Саша, выглядывая из кухни.  
— О, привет!  
Ответное приветствие Кати было все еще немного невнятным.  
— Пошли, йети, сделаю тебе горячий шоколад, — хмыкнул Игорь.  
— Я не йети, — возмутилась Катя. — Йети огромные и волосатые, и на обезьян похожи.  
— Ну, как бы, ты и произошла от обезьяны, — заметил Ваня, заползая с ногами на кухонный диван.  
Катя фыркнула и пошла в ближайший к батарее угол.  
— Там в гостиной плед на кресле лежит. Можешь сходить взять, — произнес Игорь, ставя чайник греться.  
— Разве тебе не надо сходить встретить остальных? — с легким подозрением спросила Катя.  
— Надо, — согласился Игорь. — Но думаю, они подождут еще немного.  
«Что, подождут, пока ты сделаешь мне горячий шоколад? Серьезно, Игорь?», подумала Катя, но, пожав плечами, отправилась искать гостиную.

Дом у Игоря был, к счастью, не самой запутанной планировки. Прихожая на первом этаже была огромная, кухня располагалась четко напротив входа в дом. Гостиная оказалась тоже напротив входа, только чуть правее. Открыв двойные двери, Катя задумчиво оглядела заполненную тьмой комнату, и, поежившись, прислонилась к косяку и попыталась нашарить на стене выключатель. Он упорно не находился, и Катя, полностью поглощенная процессом поиска выключателя и изучения теней, скользящих по неясным предметам в комнате, вздрогнула, когда ее руку накрыла чужая и повела чуть ниже, нажав ее пальцами на пластиковую панельку. Свет загорелся, освещая кресла, картины на стене и еще много чего, что сейчас Катю абсолютно не интересовало. Она обернулась, и уткнулась взглядом в Игоря. Одной рукой он удерживал чашку с горячим шоколадом, вторая все еще лежала на Катиной руке. Сам Игорь стоял слишком близко, изучающе пялясь на нее, так что Катя немного занервничала. Свитер, который был ему слегка велик, соприкасался с ладонями Кати, несильно покалывая. От Игоря пахло в первую очередь горячим шоколадом, затем, если вдохнуть поглубже, чувствовался запах снега и слабый аромат дыма.  
Словно опомнившись, Игорь резко отстранился. Неловко кашлянув, он протянул ей чашку и кивнул в сторону комнаты:  
— Плед на кресле. Я пойду встречать остальных.  
Катя проводила его странным взглядом, внутренне недоумевая, что это вообще такое было.

Уже от двери, надевая ботинки, Игорь поспешно добавил:  
— Кстати, идите расселяйтесь по комнатам. На втором этаже их шесть, но учтите, что занимать вы можете только те первые две, что слева по от лестницы, и первую справа. Остальные — моя, родителей и Светки. В них лучше даже не заходить.  
Катя быстро подхватила плед, хоть уже и успела согреться в хорошо отапливаемом доме, и, взяв сумку с вещами, которую она бросила возле выхода, резво начала подниматься, чтобы успеть забрать наиболее выгодную комнату.

На улице и без того было темно, а к тому моменту, как Игорь с остальными вернулись, стало абсолютно ничего не видно — немногочисленные звезды и слабо светящийся серп луны скрылись за тяжелыми темно-серыми облаками, из которых хлопьями летел снег.

К половине одиннадцатого, когда все они, кинув не распакованные вещи, собрались в гостиной, еще и начал дуть безумный ветер. Было приятно находиться внутри теплого помещения, с недавно выпитым и оттого все еще греющим изнутри горячим шоколадом и понимать, что больше никакой ветер тебя не достанет. Еще приятнее стало, когда Игорь зажег камин. Катя моментально переползла по толстому махровому ковру ближе к огню и зачарованно в него уставилась.  
Ну, а Игорь зачарованно уставился в ее зеленые глаза, в которых играли желтовато-оранжевые отблески огня.

Впрочем, долго ему наслаждаться видом на Катю не дали, едва ли не хором заявив, что хотят есть. Катя немного вяло их поддержала и снова перевела взгляд на огонь.  
— У тебя есть вообще в доме еда, а, Игорь? — поинтересовалась Маша, отходя от полки со статуэтками слонов — подарком его дедушки.  
— Какой-нибудь там борщ, колбаса, батон хотя бы, — под конец перечисления Маша явно умерила ожидания.  
— Ага, ща навернем стопочку водки, закусим корочкой ржаного и огурчиком, и будет типичными русскими. Не хватает балалайки и медведя под окном, — хмыкнула Лиза.  
Корочка ржаного у Игоря была, и не только корочка, так что решили делать бутерброды. Остался вопрос, кто же именно будет их готовить.  
— Так, Сане нож в руки не давать, в прошлый раз он почти отрубил себе палец, — Илья потянул с удобно устроившегося под еще одним пледом Саши этот самый плед, и парень громогласно возмутился:  
— Да это только один раз было, да и то, случайно, отдай мне, бля, плед, Илья…  
После того, как они оба свалились с дивана, все махнули на них рукой, решив предоставить им возможность разобраться самим, кто же заслуживает обладать пледом.  
— А у меня дошик в сумке есть, — внезапно отмерла Катя.  
— И кто же пойдет его для вас заваривать, м? — лениво поинтересовался Ваня, по-царски развалившись на освободившемся диване. — Только не говори, что ты.  
— Аня хорошо делает бутерброды, — неожиданно донесся из-за дивана сдавленный голос Саши.  
— Вы там шо творите, извращенцы, — пробурчал Бородин, деловито перегибаясь через спинку дивана.  
— А? — встрепенулась Аня, оторвавшись от рисования пальцами на запотевающем от ее дыхания окне. Она сидела все это время на подоконнике и не особо прислушивалась к тому, что происходит, слегка выпав из разговора.  
— Ты делаешь бутерброды, — сообщил ей Игорь. — Санек уже все решил.  
Как обычно возмущенное «ничего я не решал» Саши потонуло в шуме снаружи, от которого все вздрогнули, а Аня быстро отскочила от окна. Было такое ощущение, что снаружи или кто-то с размаху ебнулся головой об стену дома, либо небеса решили, что пора упасть на землю. Все затихли, но эта тишина была совсем не уютной.  
— Это что, пресловутый медведь пришел?.. — слегка опасливо спросил Ваня.  
Игорь помолчал, оглядел их всех, отметив, что Кате вон скорее любопытно, чем страшно.  
— Скорее всего, это ветку сломало и ударило ветром об дом. Но если хотите, давайте вспомним про вендиго, — произнес он наконец, усмехнувшись.  
— Раз уж мы начали говорить об ужастиках, — Саша вылез из-за дивана, чуть не ебнулся обратно, от того, что Илья потянул его за штанину. — Может, посмотрим какой-нибудь?

Это предложение в принципе поддержали все, но никто сходу не смог предложить такой фильм, который еще никто из них не смотрел. Катя начала копаться в телефоне, обращаясь к всемогущему гуглу, благо, вайфай в доме Игоря был, а пароль был написан на бумажке у зеркала в прихожей.  
— Ну, я не знаю, что нам смотреть, но я могу пока что просто страшную музыку включить, — Катя села удобнее, закутавшись в плед еще больше. — Игорь, а у тебя печеньки есть?  
— Есть, — Игорь внутренне умилился тому, как она просияла улыбкой в ответ на это утверждение.  
— А принеси, пожалуйста, — Игорь молча созерцал нахально-просяще хлопающую глазами Катю около минуты, а затем встал, и пошел в кухню. Катя улыбнулась, и снова углубилась в поиски фильма.

Собственно говоря, до ужастика они так и не добрались — Аня принесла бутерброды, Илья выудил из кармана карты, выяснилось, что Лиза играть не умеет. Научив ее играть они только собрались начать нормальную партию, как вдруг обнаружилось, что бутерброды кончились, и все хотят пить. Все начали спорить, кто же пойдет делать какао, Катя включила музыку из «Слендера», начинающуюся с тихих постукиваний, а затем переходящую в ужасные крики, поставила громкость на максимум, и, спрятав телефон в углу дивана, ускользнула из комнаты.

Еще когда она ходила искать плед, ее внимание привлекло то, что винтовая лестница в конце коридора вела не только наверх, к спальням, но и куда-то вниз, в темноту. Подойдя к спуску, она с любопытством туда заглянула. Обернувшись и прислушавшись к диким порывам ветра снаружи и взрывам смеха из гостиной, она вздохнула, подумав, что ведет себя ну точно как типичный герой фильма ужасов.  
— Темный подвал? Пошли проверим… — пробормотала она себе под нос и начала спускаться.  
Винтовая лестница вела все ниже и ниже, и светлее не становилось ни капли. На ощупь переставляя ноги со ступеньки на ступеньку, Катя про себя в который раз подумала, что надо купить небольшой фонарик и носить его на одном брелоке с ключами.

Наконец, лестница закончилась. Помещение было ничем не освещено, и судя по ощущениям, перегородок в нем не было. Огромное, более холодное, чем верхние этажи и абсолютно темное помещение вызывало мурашки, особенно когда Катя обернулась, и поняла, что сзади лестницы тоже пустое (или не совсем), заполненное тьмой пространство.

— Ну и кто же тут горит желанием быть съеденным?  
Честно говоря, Катя обосралась.  
— Игорь! Мать твою! Да ты охуел меня дважды за день пугать?  
— А я что, виноват, что ты лезешь на технический этаж? — с тяжёлым вздохом вопросил Игорь, спускаясь еще на пару ступенек. Он держал в руках телефон, подсвечивая им себе под ноги.  
— Что вообще такое технический этаж?  
— Тут трубы в основном, — Игорь пожал плечами. — Мама хотела мастерскую сделать, но так и не сделала. Пошли наверх, или ты уже не хочешь какао?  
— Хочу, — Катя резво взбежала по ступенькам наверх, протиснувшись мимо Игоря.  
Он едва слышно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Любое взаимодействие с Катей вызывало у него бешеное сердцебиение.

Еще раз оглядев этаж, он порадовался, что отец недавно передвинул подальше стенд с ружьями и ящики с патронами для пистолетов подальше и закрыл их за деревянной перегородкой с замком. Иначе не обошлось бы без предложения пойти поохотиться. «От этих долбаебов иного ждать не приходится», наполовину с нежностью, наполовину укоризненно подумал Игорь, и пошел наверх, надеясь, что ему все же достанется какао.


	3. Chapter 3

Часы показывали уже слегка за полночь. Маша включила какие-то мелодичные тихие песни, предварительно дав Кате по голове за оставленный телефон со стремной мелодией. Некоторые уже начинали зевать, но пока никто не расходился.  
— Что завтра делать будем? — слегка сонно поинтересовался Саша.  
— Вы — пойдете в магазин. У меня запасы еды не бесконечные, так что потаскаете провизию. А там посмотрим.  
Никто особо не был воодушевлен этой идеей, но противиться Игорю не стали.

Примерно через полчаса народ стал потихоньку расползаться, Саша, Илья и Ваня поднялись наверх, слегка возмутились (передав это громкими криками со второго этажа), что Катя успела занять для девочек самую большую комнату, в ответ получили громкие крики о том, что девочек четыре, а их трое — перебьются. Аня на удивление мало внимания обращала на их дистанционную ругань, свернувшись калачиком и сладко задремав под клетчатым пледом. Внизу остались бодрствовать Катя, Игорь, Лиза и Маша — последняя некоторое время деловито крутилась у бара, затем повздыхала, решаясь предложить выпить, но от данной идеи ее отвлекли.

Спор о том, стоит ли рассказывать страшные истории явно заходил в тупик — пугаться хотелось всем, истории рассказывать — тоже, но упирающуюся Лизу несло, и им пришлось выслушать практически лекцию о том, почему современные фильмы ужасов и хоррор-игры — дерьмо. Выяснилось, что дерьмо они потому, что весь пугающий элемент в них — неожиданные звуки и резко появляющиеся некрасивые картинки.

К тому, что происходило дальше, Игорь мало прислушивался. Кажется, они решили слушать рассказы о маньяках, включив страшную музыку. Игоря попросили затушить огонь в камине, чтобы было страшнее, и принести свечи. Кажется, он разрешил Маше открыть бар, а может и что-то еще, он не помнил, потому что мысли его наглухо зациклились на том, чтобы попытаться поцеловать Катю.  
Голос Лизы доносился до него отрывками, смешиваясь с неясной какофонией звуков и плача из мелодии, а смотрел он только на Катю, и его размышления уходили куда-то явно в ебеня.

— Дэвид Берковиц, так же известный как Сын Сэма. Родился в результате того, что его мать изменила своему мужу с женатым мужчиной — им было около сорока, и его мать — Бетти, была просто в ужасе. Его родной отец — Джозеф, тоже был не в восторге, и желал избавиться от ребенка — и уже это должно было наложить отпечаток на его психику — каково это, чувствовать себя нелюбимым и ненужным, находясь в утробе матери?..

Игорь не мог перестать думать о том, что губы у Кати должны быть мягкими, но шершавыми, и может быть, немного горькими от сигарет, или наоборот — отдающими сладостью какао. Он с трудом сглотнул, ощущая, как судорожно сокращается пересохшее горло.

— Но на удивление, Дэвид не отделялся от коллектива в школе, да и отношения с приемными родителями были вполне хорошими. Но определенно, мастурбировать, глядя на горящие мусорные баки — не признак психической уравновешенности…  
У Кати должна быть горячая кожа под одеждой — может, пальцы и холодные, но не может же она вся быть ледяной. И кожа у нее должна быть гладкой, плотной. Игорю представилось, что он мог бы целовать эту кожу, прикусывать, просто касаться.

Ему стало душно, а смотреть на Катю стало слегка стыдно, но отвести взгляд он тоже не мог.  
— Когда ему было четырнадцать, вся его жизнь начала рушиться…  
Игорь едва удержался, чтобы саркастически добавить: «да, моя тоже полетела к хуям, из-за одной особы в этой комнате, которая сейчас сидит, и поджав под себя свои чрезмерно охуительные ноги, отковыривает своими неебически прекрасными пальцами воск от свечи, а в глазах у нее от огня этой самой свечи так переливаются оттенки зеленого и желтого, что меня сейчас хватит удар от переизбытка совершенства».

— Отец и мать развелись, они с отцом переехали, и он женился снова — Дэвиду все это не нравилось. Он решил пойти в армию, но вместо того, чтобы попасть во Вьетнам, в самую гущу событий, его отправили в Корею, где событий ему, впрочем, тоже хватило — его лишили девственности, он заполучил гонорею, слегка подсел на наркоту и стал христианином из иудея…  
Конечно, Игоря никто пока девственности не лишал, да и гонореи у него не было, но он чувствовал, что и впрямь готов сделать что угодно, только бы остаться с Катей наедине.

К моменту, как Лиза закончила рассказывать, Игоря перестало волновать все на свете. Он перестал думать о том, что будет, если ничего не получится, если им помешают, если начнется апокалипсис и его всадники промчатся мимо. Они все уже немного зевали, Катя через пару минут вялой болтовни уставилась в телефон. Игорь в конце концов не вытерпел, нервно встал и бросил:  
— Я пойду покурю.  
Катя подняла голову, и тоже начала вставать, запутавшись в пледе и едва не уронив уже почти погасшую свечу.  
— Подожди, я тоже выйду, — Игорь замер в дверном проеме, едва не споткнувшись о невысокий порожек. Ему резко захотелось побиться головой обо что-нибудь, чтобы проверить, не снится ли ему это. А то вдруг он сейчас возьмет и проснется на койке в психушке, куда ему с такой одержимостью загреметь совсем недолго.

Катя затягивается первый раз, и Игорь с трудом спасает себя от того, чтобы подавиться дымом, потому что дышать ну очень сложно. Надломленными лучами из окошек второго этажа падает свет, снегопад закончился, ветра тоже нет. Тихо.  
Игорю кажется, что бешеное биение его сердца можно услышать за милю. С каждой затяжкой, приближающей Игоря к моменту, когда он поцелует ее, удары непослушного органа становятся все чаще и чаще.  
«Это один из тех моментов, когда ты одновременно хочешь, чтобы время шло быстрее, и чтобы оно застыло на месте», думает Игорь, ощущая себя, словно во сне, и кидая окурок в снег.  
— Катя, — он зовет ее по имени, чтобы она повернулась к нему.  
«Нет, теперь они точно будут горькими от сигарет», наверное, это была последняя связная и разумная мысль в сознании Игоря перед тем, как он положил руку ей на шею и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать.

Ни одна девушка раньше не отталкивала Игоря еще до того, как их губы соприкоснутся. Катя и в этом побила все рекорды, глядя на него охуевшими глазами, и пятясь так, что едва не ебнулась в сугроб у крыльца.  
Зато теперь Игорь знал, как она пахнет.  
Только это плохо помогало в данной ситуации.

Входная дверь распахнулась в сопровождении веселых воплей Маши:  
— Гооооша, у тебя есть «Джек Дэниелс»! Охуенно! А пошлите в лес, гулять, а?  
Маша явно была уже слегка выпившей, что Игоря непременно удивило бы в любой другой ситуации, но сейчас он даже не отвел взгляд от Кати. Обращать внимание на внешние раздражители он явно не собирался.  
Катя на слегка подрагивающих ногах поднялась на крыльцо, и молча начала подталкивать Машу внутрь. Может, сходить в лес и ничего так идея, но не в такой холод и точно не после того, что Игорь сделал. Мозг у Кати словно застыл, отказавшись работать, и едва зайдя в дом, она поспешила захлопнуть дверь.

Игорь так и стоял там еще минут двадцать, потом с трудом отлип, точнее, его просто едва не снесло резким порывом ветра, так что он поднялся на веранду и сполз по перилам на обледеневший деревянный пол. За течением времени он особо не следил, но через какое-то время дверь распахнулась снова. Вначале он не хотел поднимать голову, но смутная надежда на то, что это Катя, заставила его посмотреть.  
Это оказалась не Катя, а Лиза с непонятным выражением лица, совмещающим в себе жалость и недоумение одновременно.  
Игорь смотрел на нее, с трудом видя и почти не слыша, и думал, что Катя могла рассказать. Она могла все всем рассказать.  
Поднявшись с места, он на удивление резво для человека с дико замерзшими ногами, протолкнулся в дверной проем, и быстро пошел наверх, надеясь, что никого не встретит.  
Видеть кого-то стало бы пыткой для него сейчас. Мысли о том, что она рассказала всем, и они смеялись над ним вместе, заполнили сознание и даже после того, как Игорь упал на кровать, не давали нормально уснуть.

Ночь для него была сплошным пылающим адом сумасшедшего. Ветки деревьев со звериным упорством бились в окошки, отбрасывая спутанные тени на пол. Тени были похожи на людей, людей, которые смеялись. Ветер снова разбушевался, решив сыграть на каждой струне его нервов, заставляя Игоря слышать крики. Простыни были будто в огне, и Игорь регулярно сваливался с кровати на пол, который почему-то не был холодным, и даже намека на сквозняк там не было. Он открывал окошки, словно ему было не чем дышать, и правда начинал задыхаться, стоило только ветру с размаху ударить его в лицо ледяными потоками. Под утро Игорю казалось, что он уже может сдохнуть от такой активной работы воспаленного мозга. Зеркало на баре отражало красные глаза, коньяк в темноте был похож на цвет ее волос, телефон приветствовал его сотней ее фотографий.  
Он уснул к пяти. Ожесточенно избив стенку, едва не разревевшись пьяно, Игорь обессилено лежал на кровати, не чувствуя в себе сил, чтобы сдвинуться хоть на миллиметр. И сил, чтобы думать, тоже. Глаза неизбежно закрывались, а растрепанные волосы щекотали лицо, бутылка скатилась с кровати и с грохотом разбилась, но все это доносилось до Игоря будто через вату. 

Он не помнит, что ему снилось. Скорее всего, ничего.  
Раскалывающаяся голова не сразу подсовывает Игорю воспоминание о том, что было вчера, но стоит ей это сделать, как желание пойти убить кого-нибудь или выйти в окошко возрастает раза в четыре.  
Ступеньки под ногами скрипят, делают сальто, Игорь морщится и мысленно просит их перестать — и без того на то, чтобы просто встать с кровати и не ебнуться после первого шага ушло почти полчаса. Часы показывают четыре часа дня, и больше всего Игорь боится и одновременно надеется, что найдет сейчас пустой дом.  
Но нет. На первом этаже, в гостиной образовалась елка, которую под слишком громкую, на взгляд Игоря, рождественскую музыку украшают…  
«Катя».  
Игорю достаточно этого, одной ее достаточно. Она стоит на стремянке, смеется и пытается повесить звезду на самую макушку елки, поворачивается, и замечает Игоря. Лицо ее меняет выражение настолько быстро, что кажется, свет не с такой скоростью летает. Едва не ебнувшись со скрипучей старой стремянки, она нервно отводит взгляд, и делает вид, что ничего не произошло.

Только вот остальные все прекрасно заметили, как Игорю кажется. По крайней мере, они точно заметили его, потому что Саша радостно восклицает:  
— О, ну вы только посмотрите, кто проснулся!  
И улыбается. Игорь переводит на него взгляд, и первое, о чем он думает, это то, что улыбка дико фальшивая.  
Игорь осматривает их всех. Катя, Саша, Аня, Лиза, все смотрят на него. Для Игоря каждое их движение выглядит размытым, замедленным, будто под водой снимают на плохую камеру.  
«Они знают?», этим вопросом снова и снова задается Игорь в течение пары минут неловко тянущегося молчания. Затем он отправляет этот вопрос на периферию сознания, и, слегка откашлявшись, спрашивает, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал нормально.  
— А где остальные?  
— В магазине, как ты вчера и сказал, — весело отзывается Аня. Все словно отмирают, снова начинают двигаться, Аня вешает голову деда Мороза в красной шапке на ветку.  
— Как тебе вчера пилось, Игорь? — со смешком спрашивает Маша. — Мне явно хорошо, потому что я даже не помню тебя с нами.

Игорь нервно улыбается, мысли текут медленно, будто пропитанные медом. Попытавшись растрясти их, Игорь мотает головой, и комната покрывается миллиардом блестящих точек и размазанных полос разных цветов. Кто-то как будто провел сухой кистью по еще не высохшей картине, размазав всю краску, а затем посыпал блестками и пайетками.  
Все еще находясь среди этого бушующего безумия, Игорь осторожно передвигается в сторону кухни, поначалу стараясь не шататься, но едва выйдя из гостиной, он начинает цепляться за стены с упорством алкоголика, стремящегося доказать, что он не пьян и может ходить, не падая. На кухне темно, окошки закрыты плотными занавесками.

У Игоря нет сил ни на что, кроме того, чтобы рухнуть у стены с тихим ужасом и пустотой в глазах.


	4. Chapter 4

Катя наряжает елку, старательно уговаривая свой мозг не начинать рассуждать об Игоре. Ночью она заткнула свои мысли алкоголем, но сейчас напиваться явно не вариант. Пока она развешивает на колючих ветках гирлянду, в дверь громко колотят, и Аня бодро скачет открывать. Она вчера ничего не пила, и потому сейчас наиболее резвая и оптимистичная. У Маши, проснувшейся к одиннадцати, было жесткое похмелье, сейчас, к счастью, слегка заглушенное таблетками. Саня не пил, но, кажется, просто не выспался. Где была Лиза с утра, Катя вообще не ебет, но выглядит она так, будто не прочь или поспать, или напиться снова. Аня одна единственная сейчас бодро разбирает сумки с продуктами на кухне, и Катя слышит, как она спрашивает:  
— Игорь, ты живой? Может, пойдешь еще полежишь?  
Катю передернуло.  
Она как бы постаралась не думать о том, что Игорь почти ее поцеловал, и сегодня весь день находилась в дерганном состоянии, когда вроде такая спокойная сидит, а потом вспоминает об этом и ее начинает почти трясти. Если быть честной, то она абсолютно не понимала, какого черта Игорь это сделал, и в какой-то степени это было приятным, но в большей — пугающим.  
Когда Игорь, шатающийся и бледный, с красными воспаленными глазами снова появляется на пороге комнаты, она роняет и разбивает вдребезги стеклянный шарик. Осколки красного стекла рассыпаны по полу, и Катя застывает, глядя на них, лишь бы на Игоря не смотреть.

После того, как они закончили наряжать елку, все собрались на кухне. Все, кроме Игоря. Катю это слегка беспокоило, но поскольку она абсолютно не знала, что ей предпринять, чтобы улучшить ситуацию, она предпочла не думать об этом, а увлеченно заваривать чай. Да, это сложно было делать увлеченно, но после того, как Лизе приспичило попить зеленый чай, которого не было в пакетиках, она могла наблюдать за оседающими в прозрачном заварочном чайнике листьями.  
Игорь все же к ним спустился. Тогда, когда все уже почти доели, и Саша как раз пытался отобрать у Ильи пульт от телевизора. Выглядел он еще более помятым, чем раньше, а взгляд блуждал по кухне, изредка цепляясь за Катю. Но стоило ему посмотреть на нее, как чувство неловкости и ненависти к своим дурацким поступкам залило его с головой, и он отвел взгляд.  
— Игорь, — Аня, судя по взгляду, ему сочувствовала. — Хочешь чая?  
Игорь ответил что-то невразумительное, отдаленно напоминающее «да», и кивнул головой.  
Маша, все это время сосредоточенно рывшаяся в телефоне, подняла, наконец, от него голову, и произнесла:  
— Так. Ну если уж мы тут все, то, в общем, слушайте. Я тут нашла одну игру, будем приглашать Полуночного человека в гости, — Маша ухмыляется, дергает бровями.  
— И как в нее играть? — поинтересовался Ваня, до этого очень тихо сидевший с телефоном в углу.  
Маша начала зачитывать правила.  
Все очень долго бегали по дому в поисках свечек, листков бумаги и иголок, потому что Игорь понятия не имел, где взять последние, но когда нашли, было уже одиннадцать.  
— Теперь все пишем свои полные имена и капаем кровью на листок. Потом дождемся полуночи и выключим весь свет.  
Кате интересно, да и всем остальным тоже. На сайте, где описывались правила игры, говорилось, что это может быть смертельно опасно, и советовалось не забывать дезинфицировать иголки. Кажется, единственным, кто был не в восторге от происходящего, был Игорь, но он не выглядел недовольным, скорее, просто опустошенным и усталым. Ему даже предлагали пойти поспать, и обещали, что насыплют вокруг его кровати соль, чтобы Полуночный человек не добрался до него, пока он спит, но Игорь только отрицательно мотал головой.  
Пока они сидели, и ждали приближения полуночи, Катя залипала в окошко. Небо было закрыто свинцово-серыми тучами, движущимися от ветра. Из-за них периодически выглядывала луна, и честно, это было почти так, как наиболее часто описывают в книгах, но почему-то намного красивее, чем-то, что обычно представляешь. В тучах виднелись оттенки коричневого, луна была желтоватой, а если слишком долго смотреть на движущиеся облака, это начинало немного пугать, но и завораживать тоже — они были похоже на чьи-то когтистые лапы, или просто на хищных зверей, быстро мелькающих в небе.  
За пять минут до полуночи они начали выключать весь свет в доме, быстро разобрали все свечи, спички и соль, и отправились к входной двери.  
Поставив одну большую свечу на листок бумаги перед дверью, Маша сверялась с часами. Как только цифры сменились с «23:59» на «00:00», они постучали в дверь двадцать два раза. Маша распахнула дверь и только подняла свечу, чтобы задуть, согласно инструкции, как она потухла сама от сильного порыва ветра. Торопливо захлопнув дверь, Маша дрожащими руками зажгла ее снова. Все-таки, темная ночь и клонящиеся к земле деревья создавали свою весьма пугающую атмосферу.  
— Теперь мы должны ходить по дому до трех тридцати трех, — нервно хихикнув, сообщила Маша. — Если свеча потухнет, вам тут же надо ее зажечь, если свеча потухла, и вы не можете ее быстро зажечь, но чувствуете какой-то приближающийся пиздец, живо сыпьте вокруг себя круг из соли и сидите там, как дебил, до утра.

Игорь не особо слушал, как Маша объясняла правила игры. Прислонившись к стене со свечой в руке, он чувствовал желание, чтобы его убил кто-нибудь, хоть тот же Полуночный человек. Так было бы намного проще.  
Вяло бредя по дому, он поднялся на второй этаж, надеясь просто проскользнуть к себе в комнату и все же полежать там до самого утра.  
Его комната — в самом конце коридора. В самом коридоре окон нет, и сейчас освещает его только свеча, которую Игорь удерживает в руке. Подойдя к средней комнате в коридоре, где никто не жил, он неожиданно услышал какие-то перешептывания и смешки. Почему-то замерев на месте, Игорь уставился на неплотно закрытую дверь.  
— Ну, тише, — услышал он Катин голос. Выражение его лица стало отчаянным, но желание увидеть с кем она там, перевесило все.  
Гардероб в этой комнате был совмещенным с соседней комнатой. То же самое было устроено и в комнатах по другой стороне коридора.  
Потушив свечу, Игорь, осторожно ступая, зашел в комнату, где ночевали девочки. Поставив подсвечник на тумбочку у входа, он открыл гардероб и сделал несколько шагов, приближая лицо к щели в противоположной двери.  
Ему казалось, что его сердце колотилось так бешено, что слышно было и на нижнем этаже.  
Катя сидела на кровати. Ей на лицо иногда слегка светила луна, и Игорь видел, что она улыбается. Напротив нее сидел еще кто-то, чье лицо Игорь рассмотреть не мог. Ноги Кати обвивались вокруг талии незнакомца, а руками она ерошила его волосы.  
На какую-то секунду, Игорь показалось, что это Саша. Потом он наклонил голову, и он решил, что это Ваня.  
Игорь уже не слышал биения своего сердца. По правде говоря, он больше вообще ничего не слышал, заполненный яростью. Он был так зол на всех них.  
«Если бы только их не было. Она была бы со мной. Почему всегда они с ней, почему с ними она радуется, а меня отталкивает?! Хочу, чтобы она была моей, чтобы принадлежала мне, и чтобы никто больше даже не смотрел на нее!»  
Он отлип от щели и зажмурился, закусив губу, чтобы не закричать. Услышав смех, он недоверчиво распахнул глаза — смеялась явно девушка, но не Катя.  
Снова посмотрев в комнату, он увидел только Катю. Сидящую со свечкой на кровати, и смотрящую на него.  
Игорь отшатнулся, едва не упал, и вылетел из гардероба. Постояв немного и отдышавшись, он вышел в коридор, и быстро распахнул дверь в соседнюю комнату. На кровати никого не было.  
Медленно, он вышел из комнаты и, лихорадочно оглядевшись, зашел обратно туда, где спали девочки. Найдя сумку Кати, он перерыл ее всю, нашел сигареты и дрожащими руками закурил.  
Течения времени он не замечал. Игорь был не уверен, прошло пятнадцать минут или два часа, прежде чем он поднялся и пошел искать остальных. Время его не волновало, и точно не волновало то, как он выглядит.

Катя смеялась. Стояла, соприкасаясь спиной с Моргуновой, плотно прижимаясь к ней, в круге соли. Они обе выглядели лишь чуть-чуть испуганными, больше радостными.  
Они в глазах Игоря едва ли не светились изнутри, настолько живыми по сравнению с ним они выглядели.  
«Если бы только никого из них тут не было», — подумал Игорь, прижимаясь спиной к стене в особо темном углу. «Тогда она рано или поздно заговорила бы со мной, узнала бы меня. Если бы только ее не любило так много человек, если бы только никого из них не существовало, и я был бы единственным, кто любил ее, у нее не было бы другого выбора, кроме как полюбить меня в ответ».  
Мысль о том, что это эгоистично, мелькнувшую на самом краю сознания, Игорь проигнорировал, и даже за пару секунд заставил себя поверить, что мысли этой никогда и не было.  
Еще пару минут он стоял неподвижно, глядя на них. Затем развернулся и тихо проскользнул к лестнице. Поднявшись наверх, он открыл комнату отца и начал целенаправленно обыскивать каждую полку и ящик.  
Он искал ключ от стенда с оружием. В голове настойчиво засела мысль, что если он испугает их, скажет всем убираться, они с Катей останутся одни. Тогда он сможет убедить ее остаться еще на пару дней, а потом…  
Уже стоя внизу, с пистолетом в руках, и подбирая к нему патроны, Игорь замечтался о том, что могло бы быть после. Воображение подсовывало ему счастливую рядом с ним Катю, и не менее счастливого его самого. Они могли бы вместе гулять, спорить из-за того, какую еду заказывать, сидеть вместе до утра, спать рядом, а когда родители Игоря бы вернулись, они были бы уже парой, и Игорь стал бы провожать ее после школы домой, улыбался бы ей, рассматривал бы ее рисунки, те, что она никогда не приносила в школу. Он бы познакомился с ее матерью и собакой, и, вполне возможно, что последней он бы не понравился, но Игорь уверен, что рано или поздно, они нашли бы общий язык.  
Осознав, что его мысли зашли куда-то слишком далеко в будущее, Игорь встряхнул головой и начал надевать наплечную кобуру. Для ПСС другой не существовало, а замаскировать ее даже проще, чем поясную, особенно с учетом небольшого размера оружия. Натянув поверх теплую кофту на молнии, он поднялся наверх.  
Заглянув в гостиную, он посмотрел на часы. Уже было три часа ночи. Задумчиво наклонив голову, Игорь постарался вспомнить, до скольки им надо было играть.  
Теперь, найдя, как ему казалось, решение проблемы и путь к счастью, он чувствовал себя намного лучше.  
Взяв новую свечу, он снова пошел наверх, надеясь, что Катя все еще там.  
Так и было. Она все еще стояла вместе с Моргуновой в кругу соли, и первое, что Игорь услышал, поднявшись:  
— Интересно, почему именно до трех часов тридцати трех минут надо продержаться?  
Это спрашивала Аня. Катя пожала плечами, и только собиралась что-то ответить, но заметила Игоря.  
Он выглядел определенно лучше. Слегка нервно сглотнув, она присмотрелась к нему внимательнее. «Надеюсь, он не будет страдать из-за того, что я ему отказала», — озабоченно подумала она. «Хотя, судя по тому, как он выглядел, он уже пострадал».  
До конца игры Игорь стоял рядом с ними. Полчаса прошли быстро, и они, спустившись на кухню, нашли там и остальных.  
— Мне вот интересно, кто будет убирать соль, рассыпанную по дому? — задумчиво произнесла Лиза, отчищая воск с пальцев.  
Ни у кого на лице не отразилось воодушевления от подобной перспективы. Игорь махнул рукой, и вполне жизнерадостно заявил:  
— Да тут все равно давно убраться надо, завтра и сделаем.  
— Ты нас сюда в качестве слуг пригласил, да? — возмутилась Маша. Усмехнувшись, она покачала пальцем:  
— Все, я раскусила твой злобный план.  
Игорь фыркнул и полез в холодильник за колбасой.

Катя проснулась к обеду. Точнее, не то, чтобы она проснулась, скорее, ее разбудили громким хлопком двери и криком:  
— Иди есть!  
Кто это был, она так и не идентифицировала, но встала и пошла на приятный запах чего-то поджаренного.  
Все в кухне казались немного сонными, Саша так вообще решил поспать, сложив руки под головой. Лиза, раскладывающая яичницу по тарелкам, стукнула его ложкой по затылку. Она единственная выглядела более менее бодрой.  
После того, как они поели, все медленно сползлись в гостиную. Спустя полчаса ленивого молчания и периодического звука водящих сообщений, Лиза встала, и поинтересовалась:  
— Я так понимаю, жрать в Новый год вы не собираетесь?  
Илья высунул голову из-под пледа, и сонно огляделся, явно не понимая, чего от него хотят. Маша даже не дернулась, продолжая лежать, свернувшись клубочком в кресле. Лиза закатила глаза.

Время до Нового года они коротали, шатаясь в набитый битком магазин и снова засыпая. Лиза, приготовив оливье, и заявив, что это «максимум ее возможностей», уселась перед камином с книжкой, стащенной у Игоря. Сам Игорь, уже успев сходить в магазин и оценив холод на улице, сидел, закутавшись в плед.  
К ощущению от ношения кобуры он уже привык. Разглядывая их всех, он думал, кого как лучше запугать, и то и дело смотрел на Катю. Главным условием выполнения его плана было то, что она не узнает, что он нарочно выгнал их всех. И точно не узнает, что он угрожал им оружием.  
Катя разгрызала семечки, подпевала песням и про себя радовалась, что Игорь ведет себя нормально, а не выглядит полумертвым, как вчера. Посмотрев на снежные завалы за окном, она подумала, что может быть, этот Новый год будет прекрасным.


	5. Chapter 5

Часов в одиннадцать они решили, что неплохо было бы поиграть в снежки. На улице стало теплее, ветер утих, так что они все оделись и выбежали на улицу.  
Игорь осторожно переложил пистолет из кобуры в застегивающийся огромный карман зимней куртки. Это была идеальная возможность поговорить с кем-нибудь из них наедине, нужно всего лишь увести человека за дом.

Но, как только он получил первый снежок прямо себе за шиворот, все мысли об угрозах вылетели из головы. Около часа они кидали друг в друга снег, он лепился не очень, но им было весело и так. Сугробы были Игорю едва ли не по грудь, и он, и все остальные регулярно проваливались. Особенно в этом преуспела Маша, но Игорь, пожалуй, занимал второе место, ибо смотреть на Катю, и одновременно удерживаться на поверхности снега было невозможно.  
Провалившись по пояс, он несколько минут не вставал, а только смотрел на остальных. Саша бегал вокруг Кати, и закидывал ее снежками. Катя смеялась, взвизгивала при особо удачных попаданиях и пыталась от него отбиваться.

Игорь выдохнул, и резко поднялся на ноги. Не замечая никого, кроме этих двоих, он, не особо раздумывая, запустил в Сашу снегом. Заставив его отвлечься от Кати, Игорь долго закидывал его снежками и постепенно увел за угол дома.  
Как только они скрылись с глаз всех остальных, Игорь перестал контролировать себя. Снега за домом было меньше, и тут он уже не так проваливался, так что, доставая пистолет и целясь Саше в грудь, он чувствовал себя уверенно. Нервно облизывая губы, он, слегка наклонив голову, наблюдал за лицом Саши.  
Взгляд распахнутых карих глаз Саши застыл на оружии в руках Игоря. Слегка попятившись, он с недоумением спросил:  
— Ты… Игорь, ты чего?  
— Уезжай, — Игорь подался вслед за ним, стараясь не отпускать его слишком далеко от себя. В висках у него стучала кровь, а кончики пальцев, удерживающих оружие, будто окоченели.  
— Что?.. Что за черт, Игорь, ты о чем вообще? — До Саши только сейчас дошел весь абсурд и одновременно опасность ситуации. Это его друг, Игорь, который целится в него из пистолета и чьи глаза сейчас в полутьме выглядят абсолютно черными.  
— Уезжай отсюда сейчас же. Пойди, собери вещи, скажи всем, что тебе позвонили родители, и потребовали приехать.  
Голос Игоря звучал монотонно, он делал небольшую паузу почти после каждого слова, будто разговаривал со слабоумным, до которого медленно доходит. Игорь чувствовал, что губы у него пересохли, и продолжал их облизывать, не осознавая, как это выглядит со стороны вкупе с его взглядом и выражением лица.  
— Зачем, я не понимаю, — Саша почти решил, что это шутка. Наверное, у Игоря просто испортилось чувство юмора, или он заболел.  
Саша сделал пару шагов вперед, уже практически уверенный, что Игорь не выстрелит, что он просто придуривается, или что-то в этом духе. С каждым его шагом, мир перед глазами Игоря все больше терял свою четкость. Он что-то говорил, и для Игоря это звучало как бессвязная, бессмысленная и до ужаса раздражающая какофония звуков. Его бесило это, его нервировало то, как близко он подошел, и еще сильнее нервировало то, что он не может понять, что Саша говорит, и не может видеть выражения его лица.

Игорь бы выстрелил, если бы только не забыл о том, что у него в руке оружие. Пистолет выскользнул из пальцев и упал в снег, потому что Игорь внезапно перестал чувствовать и контролировать свои руки. Да и ноги, да и все тело, но как только он осознал, что Саша прикасается к нему, четкость ощущений вернулась, и вместе с ней пришла злость, ярость, распирающая изнутри и подталкивающая к тому, чтобы схватить кого-нибудь, и ударить. Что Игорь успешно и проделал. Оттолкнув от себя Сашу, он одновременно ударил его, сдирая костяшки пальцев о его лицо.

Теперь все вокруг казалось Игорю четким, громким, режущим глаза. Снег блестел в слабом свете луны так, что казалось, вот-вот ослепит его к чертям.  
Саша, разогнувшись, повернулся к Игорю, прижимая ладонь к скуле, и не особо раздумывая, ударил его в ответ. Буквально через несколько секунд они оба рухнули в снег, и Игорь, попытавшись подмять его под себя, получил острой коленкой в живот, куда-то в район и без того несчастной печени.  
С концентрацией внимания у Игоря явно было все плохо. Лежа в снегу, и чувствуя, как Саша снова ударил его, Игорь застыл, не двигаясь, и глядя на луну. С его позиции она выглядела перевернутой. Резко поднявшись через пару секунд, он смог стянуть Сашу с себя и прижать к стене дома, а затем ударить его головой о дерево, снова и снова. Снова. Пока он не престал дергаться, что-то шипеть, раздражая Игоря, который не хотел ничего слушать, который хотел только, чтобы Саша исчез, и все остальные тоже, чтобы никого из них не было, не существовало в принципе, чтобы Катя никогда их не знала, чтобы она знала только его. Чтобы только он был ее другом и парнем, и всем.

Отпустив Сашу и позволив ему сползти куда-то вниз, Игорь посмотрел на свои руки. Бледная кожа, слегка забрызганная кровью, создавала контраст со снегом и лунным светом. Переведя взгляд на Сашу, Игорь отшатнулся и только сейчас услышал, что все остальные все еще бегают там, перед домом, и они… смеются.  
— Твою мать, — тихо выдохнул Игорь. Наклонившись к Саше, он попытался нащупать на шее пульс, но постоянно дергался, отвлекался, в голове у него метались мысли, что вот-вот кто-то может заглянуть сюда и увидеть все это. Как он тогда будет оправдываться? Что он тогда будет делать?  
И что о нем тогда будет думать Катя?  
Пронзенный последней мыслью насквозь, Игорь замер, а затем подхватил Сашу за руки и потащил по снегу в сторону сарая.

Сарай был дряхлым, и отец давно приноравливался снести его. Мама хотела завести куриц, и для этого был построен этот сарай, но что-то не задалось, и теперь тут лежал всякий хлам. Едва не споткнувшись о свернутый ковер, и протащив Сашу по пыльному полу, он уложил его на ящики со старыми инструментами, накрытые досками. Оглядевшись, Игорь заметил старое зеркало. Его отражение было видно плохо, и Игорь подошел ближе. Отодвинув свисающие с потолка веревки, он протер зеркало рукавом. Только сейчас он заметил, что губа у него разбита, и подбородок запачкан кровью. Попытавшись оттереть ее, он только сильнее размазал ее еще и по рукам. Покосившись на Сашу, он решил, что сначала надо отмыть кровь.  
Плотно закрыв за собой дверь сарая, он немного отошел от входа и нагнулся, чтобы набрать снега. Когда он уже до конца оттер кровавые разводы со своего лица, и поднялся, он заметил, что из-за поворота вышел Илья.  
— Ты чего тут один сидишь? — поинтересовался он, оглядываясь. Игорь напряженно замер, выпрямившись и едва ли не перестав дышать.  
— Мы уже там телевизор включили, Пугачева что-то поет, как обычно, — Илья хмыкнул и стряхнул со светлых волос снег. — А где Саша, кстати?  
— Саша, — Игорь на секунду запнулся. — Он меня тут чуть ли не закопал в снег. И пошел в дом, вроде в туалет. Через заднюю дверь, — Игорь мотнул головой в нужную сторону.  
— А, — кивнул Илья, — Понятно. Ну, так что, пошли в дом?  
— Пошли, — Игорь пошел за ним, мимоходом оглядывая себя, и надеясь, что крови нигде не осталось.

В доме было тепло. Игорь наконец-то начал чувствовать кончики пальцев, да и ноги приобрели былую чувствительность. И в доме было шумно. Характерный голос Пугачевой и впрямь разносился по всем комнатам, откуда-то донесся звон разбившейся то ли посуды, то ли стеклянной елочной игрушки, и Игорь вздохнул. В гостиной горел камин, Лиза, шепотом матерясь из-за промокшей насквозь одежды, мешала коньяк с колой у барной стойки. Илья с удовлетворенным вздохом плюхнулся на диван и поджал под себя ноги. Маша, что-то прихлебывая из непрозрачного стакана, сидела поразительно довольная.  
— Слушайте, — произнесла она, сделав еще один глоток. — А может, кто-нибудь принесет оливье?  
— Чур не я, я его готовила, — торопливо отозвалась Лиза, встряхнув косичками и перекинув их из-за спины на плечи.  
Все остальные практически хором произнесли «чур не я», но последними отреагировали Илья и Аня, которая залипала в интернете.  
— Го на цу-е-фа, — предложил Илья.  
— Ну го, — согласилась Аня. Уже через несколько секунд она досадливо поморщилась и, состроив печальную мордашку, поплелась на кухню.

Игорь проводил ее взглядом и посмотрел на Катю, которая залипала на картину над камином. Там висела «У чужого окна» Васильева, и Игорю снова стало слегка не по себе при взгляде на нее. Передернув плечами, он вдруг замер. В глазах у него отразились лепестки каминного пламени, а в голове мелькнула одновременно с треском ломающихся веток, мысль о том, что Аня сейчас на кухне одна.  
Облизнув губы, Игорь вышел из гостиной. Стараясь ступать тихо, словно боясь спугнуть Аню, он вошел в кухню. Матовая кожа девочки завораживала, притягивала к себе взгляд. Она не замечала Игоря, не смотрела назад, не думала, что кто-то может причинить ей вред.  
«Они никогда не думают. Они только пугаются или злятся, когда бьешь по ним. Когда настанет полночь, они несомненно спохватятся, где же их Саша. Они пойдут искать его. Теперь мне нужно только убрать их всех, никого уже не получится мирно отправить по домам. Мне нужно, чтобы они исчезли, а потом я увезу Катю. Пускай они исчезнут. Исчезнут».  
Игорь мало осознавал, что он делает, приближаясь к Ане.  
— Хочешь, помогу с тарелками? — произнес он, и сам вздрогнул вместе с Аней от своего голоса, охрипшего, прокуренного.  
— Спасибо, — Аня, сначала испуганно, резко обернувшаяся, теперь расслабилась и улыбнулась. Улыбалась она красиво, почти всегда искренне. Сейчас, когда она снова отвернулась от него и продолжила раскладывать еду, мягкие русые волосы выбивались из хвоста, падали на узкие плечи.  
В голове Игоря мелькали холодные цифры, рассчитывающие расстояние от кухни до гостиной, учитывая громкость телевизора и шанс осечки, а он рассматривал затылок Ани. Пистолет не мог быть правильным решением, слишком громко, пусть и с глушителем. Кухонный нож, лежащий совсем рядом, с черной рукояткой и заманчиво блестящей сталью лезвия был намного лучше. «Самым идеальным вариантом было бы вспороть ей горло, чтобы не могла кричать, наверное, так и нужно…», Игорь дернулся.  
Аня повернулась к нему лицом, удерживая две тарелки, и только собиралась что-то сказать, но Игоря накрыло паникой, и он, крепко схватив нож, вонзил его в девушку, не обращая особого внимания, куда. Одновременно зажимая ей рот рукой и лихорадочно дыша, он ударил ее ребром ладони по шее, откуда-то зная, что тогда она не сможет издать ни звука.

Отпрянув от нее и не зная, куда деть руки, Игорь молча смотрел на красное пятно, расплывающееся по вязаной кофте нежно-голубого цвета. Молча и ни о чем не думая. Какое-то время он ничего не слышал, просто перестал воспринимать все посторонние шумы, у него в ушах будто звенели, не переставая, колокольчики. Потом из гостиной донесся чей-то звучный мат, и Игорь просто развернулся, и, за те несколько шагов, что отделяли его от комнаты с остальными, успел решить, что теперь-то уж ему точно терять нечего. Нужно только убрать их всех, кроме Кати, а как сделать так, чтобы после этого она не захотела от него убежать, он придумает.  
Обязательно придумает.  
Доставая пистолет из кармана, и взводя курок, Игорь уже начинает придумывать, как же это сделать. Выбирая цель, Илью, и крепче сжимая плоскую рукоятку, он почти уверен, что знает, как это сделать, но громкий визг остальных, и бездумно раскрытые зеленые глаза Ильи, зеленые, но не такие, как у Кати, вышибают все идеи из головы Игоря, и это злит его, злит настолько, что он нажимает на курок.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда у людей срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения, они обычно не думают. Они просто стараются сделать все, что угодно, чтобы спасти себя, забывая о моральных принципах, своих личных страхах и о том, что они чего-то не умеют. И боль они обычно тоже не чувствуют, хотя во многом это обеспечено выбросом адреналина. Поэтому, выбегая на улицу и моментально поскальзываясь на обледеневшем крыльце, Катя не чувствует боль в ушибленных коленках, она встает и бежит дальше, не особо разбирая, куда. Слышит где-то за спиной выстрел и крики, и боится оборачиваться. Боится увидеть кого-то из них мертвым или кровоточащим, или просто лежащим в снегу рядом с Игорем. Слышит его истеричный голос:  
— Вы могли просто уехать! Вы все, вы могли просто уехать, это вы виноваты, вы!..  
Он задыхается, спотыкается на словах, спотыкается и на самом деле, падая и набивая себе полные рукава снега. Бежит за Катей, не надеясь успеть на самом деле, думая, что уже все кончено, что теперь она точно никогда не останется, но все еще надеется убедить. И пусть, что забыл, как именно он хотел это сделать, вспомнит, придумает, заболтает, убедит, потому что как отпустить ее он не знает, не знает и как смириться, если (или когда?) она убежит.  
До Кати, кажется, рукой подать, вон она бежит, не оборачиваясь. Если долго тут пробудет, замерзнет, а Игорю к ней даже не приблизиться, чтобы укутать, чтобы забрать в дом (в голове всплывает неприятная картина лужи крови на кухонном полу).  
Игорю и в голову не приходит хотя бы попытаться в нее выстрелить. Хотя бы пригрозить.  
А Кате и в голову не приходит, что он может выстрелить.

Еще спускаясь по лестнице, Ваня подумал мельком, что что-то неправильно. Чего-то не хватало, будто… слишком тихо.  
Ну да, было слишком тихо. То есть, телевизор все еще работал, какая-то очередная певица, уже не Пугачева, распространяла свои завывания по дому, но взрывов дурацкого гогота слышно не было. Никто не обещал никого убить, никто с пьяни не вынес окно и не пошел висеть на деревьях, в стремлении что-нибудь постигнуть.  
Ему подумалось, что они все могли уйти в лес, но куртки, с лестницы было видно, висели на крючках. На последних ступенях Ваня старался ступать тише — мало ли, что могли задумать эти придурки.  
Первым, что бросилось ему в глаза, была распахнутая дверь на улицу. Медленно, он подошел, и захлопнул ее. Постояв немного перед плотным деревом, он развернулся и зашел в гостиную.  
Наверное, следовало бы материться. Но единственное, что Ваня сделал, это застыл в ступоре. Замер, глядя на неподвижное тело в луже крови, и едва подавил истеричный вопль, когда оно дернулось. Его мозг вот уже несколько минут считал тело, распростершееся по ковру мертвым, и когда Илья дернулся, это стало шоком, но зато заставило Ваню оторвать ноги от пола, и подойти ближе.  
Кажется, выстрелили ему в плечо. Хорошо, что это не так смертельно, плохо, что так много крови. От одного ее вида Ване становилось нехорошо, и это мягко сказано. Илья, как ни странно, был в сознании, хрипел что-то, но он предпочел не слушать, торопливо прошептав:  
— Я сейчас, я за телефоном схожу, скорую…  
Оборвав свою невнятную речь, Ваня поднялся, и пошел на кухню, где и оставил свой телефон. Но зайдя в кухню, он едва удержался от того, чтобы мирно сползти на пол, как решили сделать, видимо, все в этом доме.  
Несколько секунд Ваня сидел, и в голове у него мелькали идиотские мысли о том, кто же из этих двоих выглядит хуже — Илья или Аня. Помотав головой, он встал, и даже не пытаясь, да и не желая думать о том, кто это сделал, он осмотрел девушку. У нее были перепачканы волосы, светлые, они завивались вокруг шеи, отвлекая на себя внимание. Красное пятно на голубом свитере выглядело аляповато, шутовски, но она была даже не в сознании, и это придавало серьезности ситуации, хотя дико рассмеяться все равно хотелось. Ваня прерывисто вздохнул, и прикрыл глаза рукой.

Катя бегала быстро. Правда, конкретно сейчас — вообще не понимая, куда, но это было не так важно.  
К тому же, интуитивно, она все же выбрала верное направление.  
Сарай стоял за домом. Старый, обветшалый, словно декорация из фильма ужасов, когда у него зашаталась дверь, открываясь, и заскрипела, казалось, на всю округу, у Кати чуть не выскочило из груди сердце. Когда оттуда показалась знакомая растрепанная голова, пусть и окровавленная с одной стороны, Катя, не сдержав радостного крика, припустила туда. Саша стоял явно в легком неадеквате, задрав голову и рассматривая звездочки, которые по неизвестной ему причине, двоились или троились, он не мог разобрать. Катя, прокладывающая в снегу к нему дорожку, навеяла воспоминания, и первое, что Саша почувствовал, было возмущение. Затем вспомнился пистолет, и возмущение быстро сменилось страхом, но не всепоглощающим, а лишь подталкивающим делать что-то.  
Например, убраться отсюда как можно скорее и как можно дальше, желательно с Катей. Поэтому Саша торопливо рванул к ней, схватил за ладонь, у него пальцы были влажные, в крови и скользили, но они бежали вместе, а это было важнее.

Игорь сначала чуть не решил, что у него окончательно крыша поехала. Потом вспомнил, что так нормально и не проверил пульс у Саши, и даже почувствовал какое-то облегчение, что все же не убил его. Но затем увидел, как его ладони берут руки Кати, и решил, что лучше было бы тогда выстрелить в него. У Кати руки постоянно скользили, но она упорно продолжала цепляться за Сашины, будто так надо, будто это важно. Будто ей легче, когда она держит его за руку.  
Игорь вдруг чувствует себя быком, который увидел красную тряпку. Или собакой Павлова, перед которой загорелась лампочка. Желание догнать и убить появляется будто из ниоткуда, будто даже не его. До этого была радость, что Саша все же жив, а не валяется трупом в сарае, потому что труп — он же просто труп, это значило бы, что этого человека просто больше не существует, и в голове у Игоря это не укладывается, но сейчас он почему-то забывает обо всем этом, о том, как страшно на самом деле стрелять в людей, о том, как дрожат руки, и какой тяжелый пистолет.

Он бежит за ними с пугающим его самого упорством. Уже не обращая внимания на снег, ветер, ветки, хлещущие по лицу. У него только одно желание — догнать, убить Сашу, и… забрать себе Катю.  
Они выбегают на какую-то поляну, и Игорь замедляется на секунду, сжимая крепче пистолет. В какое-то мгновение у него в голове мелькнула мысль о том, чтобы Катю не забрать, а убить тоже. Чтобы никто и никогда не узнал. Где-то глубоко внутри у него, пока он поднимает пистолет, клубится что-то, и настойчиво шепчет:  
«Ну же, ведь это всего на один выстрел больше. Кстати, не хочешь потом вернуться к тем девчонкам и проверить, ты их точно убил? Стреляешь, как лузер… Ну же, ты должен убить и ее тоже, зачем она тебе? Она расскажет. Убежит рано или поздно, потому что никогда тебя не полюбит, и расскажет всем. Потому что она тебя не любит и никогда не будет…».  
Последнему предложению вторит выстрел. Катя уже даже не кричит. Просто стоит, и смотрит, а потом оборачивается на Игоря, которому она поверх прицела кажется уже какой-то не такой, не такой красивой, не такой чарующей, не такой, как раньше, и падает в снег тоже, хотя Игорь и не стрелял.

Он опускает оружие и медленно подходит. Внутри бьется в конвульсиях тревога, и настойчивые требования кого-то отойти от нее, потому что она может притворяться, чтобы убить его, очень больно отдаются звоном в висках. Катя выглядит бледной, и, Игорь конечно не эксперт, но она, кажется, без сознания.  
В лесу стоит звонкая зимняя тишина. Осматриваясь, Игорь вообще не понимает, где он. Деревья тянутся вверх едва ли не до луны, которую плохо видно за гущей веток и облаками, серыми, быстро бегущими по небу. Игорь едва не задыхается морозным воздухом, потому что ему слишком страшно подойти еще и к Саше, чтобы проверить, второй раз за сегодня, жив ли он. Почему-то теперь его обуревает безумное желание, чтобы он был жив, чтобы… чтобы это ничего просто никогда не случалось. Чтобы он проснулся, а это идиотский сон. Игорь понимает, что подобные перепады отношения к другим людям, мягко говоря, не нормальны, но мысль эта вылетает у него из головы, как только он понимает, что начал идти снег.  
— Твою мать, — матерится он вслух, отворачиваясь от Саши и поднимая Катю на руки. Хорошо, что никакого пуховика на ней нет и нести ее так легче. Если их следы засыплет, они заблудятся, а у Игоря нет никого желания оставаться вдали от цивилизации, пока он медленно сходит с ума. «Или не медленно», думает он, покосившись назад. Никакой уверенности в том, что он его убил, нет, но возможность есть, и оттого внутри начинает зарождаться паника. Затем вспоминаются все остальные, Игорь смотрит на Катины руки, перепачканные в крови, и все, что ему хочется сделать, это вызвать сюда скорую. Немедленно.

«Нельзя», — взрывается внутри озлобленный и испуганный голос, или голоса? Игорь не понимает, что это вообще такое. «Наверное, моя шизофрения», мрачно думает он, перехватывая Катю поудобнее.  
«Тебе нельзя вызывать скорую, тебе нужно убедиться, что они мертвы», настойчивость предполагаемой шизофрении немного пугает. «И ее тоже надо убить».  
— Да пошел ты! — взрывается Игорь. Орать на весь лес в Новый год, это конечно, именно то, чем занимается половина русских, но в его случае все немного сложнее, чем просто пьянка. — Я не буду ее убивать, ты что, свихнулся?  
«Это ты свихнулся» — голос уже не говорит, тоже кричит, и его крик намного действеннее, чем крик Игоря. Его вопли отдаются эхом у него в голове, будто ломают там что-то, удерживающее его от того, чтобы и правда ее убить. Тряся головой, Игорь уже не идет по своим следам, а бежит. Ему необходимо добежать до дома, и убраться отсюда. Ему нужно вызвать скорую, полицию, или просто уехать, в конце-то концов…  
Где-то на мысли о том, чтобы уехать, голова у него взрывается болью. Внутри все тот же голос орет о том, что Катя целовалась с кем-то, что она никогда его не полюбит, что убить ее надо за то, как она общалась со всеми ними, как мила была с каждым. Игорь сидит в снегу, хватаясь руками за голову, и у него нет сил хоть что-нибудь закричать в ответ. Снег идет все сильнее, падая Игорю на макушку, на плечи, присыпая его, безмолвно трясущегося, словно вознамерившись закопать заживо.

До него не сразу доходит, что кто-то зовет его по имени. Буквы, складывающиеся в его имя, звучат чуждо, особенно после того, как голос в голове перешел от слов и оскорблений на непонятную какофонию звуков и ревов. Иногда ему казалось, что там проскальзывали слова, но разобрать их Игорь не мог, а теперь и вовсе отвлекся на то, что кто-то звал его по имени.  
— Игорь! — раздраженный женский и очень знакомый голос. — Где мы, блядь, Игорь, и где Саша?  
— Что? — Игорь практически не мог видеть ее лица, перед глазами мельтешило что-то маленькое и белое, и до него не сразу дошло, что это не галлюцинации, а снег.  
— Ты что, обкуренный? — На лице у Кати читалась паника. Игорь резко встал, едва не запутался в своих ногах, и огляделся.  
Снег почти полностью засыпал их следы.  
— Вставай, — он, судорожно дернувшись, обернулся к Кате. — Вставай, вставай, пошли быстрее!  
Хватая ее за руку, он и не думал о том, что она может ее выдернуть.  
— Где Саша? — Катя была настойчивой. Она умудрилась перекрикивать завывания ветра и все еще продолжающуюся, хоть и не так громко, какофонию звуков в голове Игоря. Но ему уже можно было выдавать приз за мастерское игнорирование любых голосов, так что все, что он ответил, было:  
— Если ты не будешь идти за мной быстрее, мы потеряемся и замерзнем в этом лесу к чертовой матери.  
Катя заткнулась, и пошла быстрее. В ботинки ей давно набился снег, ноги были насквозь промокшие, да и рубашка вряд ли была подходящей для длительных прогулок. Игорь пытался рассмотреть под ногами хоть что-нибудь, отдаленно напоминающее их следы, но снег уже все замел. Встав на месте и лихорадочно оглядываясь, он то и дело запускал руку в волосы и облизывал губы.  
— Ты помнишь дорогу обратно? — повернулся он к Кате. Та, посмотрев на него, как на ебнутого, ответила:  
— Нет, я была немного занята, убегая от тебя с пистолетом, и пытаясь на бегу понять, не собирается ли Саша за поворотом упасть и сдохнуть от кровотечения.  
Игорь открыл рот, понял, что сказать ему нечего, и закрыл.  
В голове наконец-то прекратились дикие завывания, причем прекратились так резко, что Игоря аж пошатнуло от внезапной тишины, звенящей не хуже криков.  
«Ты на самом деле помнишь», голос был тихим, даже немного приятным. Не совсем тем же, что до этого, будто брат близнец. Почти такой же, но не такой.  
«Ты помнишь, куда идти, просто тебе нужно сосредоточиться, а я не даю. И не дам, пока ты не пообещаешь, что убьешь ее».  
«Да твою ж мать», подумал Игорь.  
«Не матерись, маленький еще. И матушку мою не поминай, это ни к чему хорошему не приведет», равнодушно отозвался все тот же голос. «Так что, убьешь ее, или замерзнешь тут? Кстати, ты бы не поворачивался к ней спиной, а то еще стащит пистолет, да убьет тебя. Ты у нее на глазах убивал ее друзей, я был бы очень зол».  
Игорь торопливо развернулся к Кате и внимательно на нее посмотрел.  
«Ладно, обещаю», подумал он.  
Голос в голове засмеялся, будто зашуршал чем, и Игорь внезапно понял, что и правда знает дорогу. Он же тут бегал еще в детстве, чем он вообще смотрел до этого?  
— Пошли, — он снова схватил Катю за руку, и потянул ее в сторону дома.


	7. Chapter 7

Катя могла с уверенностью сказать, что пальцы ног она уже не чувствовала.  
Тащиться за Игорем по лесу было тем еще удовольствием, но перспектива потеряться и замерзнуть радовала еще меньше. Пару раз она думала о том, чтобы ударить его по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым, но вокруг были одни сугробы, даже в ее ботинках.

Когда наконец-то впереди показался дом, Игорь резко затормозил, и завис, глядя куда-то перед собой. Губы у него едва заметно подрагивали, будто он тихо говорил сам с собой. Спустя пару секунд он снова сделал несколько шагов вперед, затем снова остановился. Катя, осмотрев его со спины, осторожно попыталась проскользнуть мимо, но Игорь схватил ее за руку, и прошипел, не глядя на нее:  
— Не буду я ее убивать!  
Катя замерла, чувствуя, как крепко сжимаются пальцы Игоря на ее запястье. Она осторожно дернула руку, пытаясь высвободиться, но ничего не вышло, его пальцы не сдвинулись и на миллиметр.  
— Я не буду, — Игоря трясло, и говорил он сквозь зубы, отчего Катя едва могла разобрать слова.  
Катя предпочла стоять тихо и дальше, понимая, что высвободиться в любом случае не получится.

Игоря мотало из стороны в сторону, и Катю мотало следом за ним. Он метался, делая то шаг к дому, то шаг назад, и пару раз Катя от резких рывков чуть не упала. Отчаянно пытаясь не загреметь в снег и не вывихнуть себе руку, она смогла извернуться и посмотреть в окна дома. Там горел свет. Окошки гостиной были зашторены, но на секунду Кате показалось, что она видела там движение.  
От пристального разглядывания окон ее отвлек очередной рывок, отозвавшийся болью в руке. Игорь теперь развернулся к ней лицом, и по какой-то причине замолчал. Только молча пялился на нее, и это было намного более жутко, чем до этого. Катя почувствовала себя букашкой под микроскопом, и нервно сглотнула.

В голове у Игоря будто постоянно играло машинное радио, упорно транслирующее одну и ту же песню. Из-за его собственных мыслей создавалась какофония, которая вгоняла его в состояние истерии. Голос внутри головы все продолжал надрываться (любой нормальный человек сорвал бы голос, если бы столько орал), уговаривая Игоря убить всех, и периодически Игорь переставал чувствовать ноги или руки, и в этот момент они будто слушались кого-то другого, и двигались не так, как хотелось ему. Единственное, в чем он и еще кто-то, явно контролирующий иногда его тело, были согласны, так это в том, что выпускать руку Кати точно нельзя. Пару раз где-то на периферии сознания он с сожалением думал о том, что у нее останутся синяки, но эта мысль быстро пропадала, перебитая воплями о том, что надо всех убить.

«Если это какая-то сверхъестественная хуйня, то я потом даже посмеюсь, потому что уж больно она истерична», — мелькнуло в голове у Игоря, и тут же он понял, что абсолютно себя не контролирует.  
Словно со стороны он чувствовал, как свободной рукой он тянется к карману, который оттягивал пистолет, и разворачивается лицом к Кате. Почему-то, несмотря на то, что вокруг царила почти полная темнота, усугубляемая жутким ветром и метелью, он видел ее лицо так, будто был день. Чувствуя широкую рукоятку пистолета, все еще непривычно ложащуюся в ладонь, Игорь чувствовал себя запертым внутри своей головы, беспомощным.

Отчаянье, заполнявшее его изнутри, казалось, разорвало ему череп, когда он осознал, что наставив пистолет на Катю, взводит курок. Попытки контролировать свои конечности вылились в то, что теперь его рука дрожала и ходила из стороны в сторону у Кати перед лицом.  
— Да я лучше сам застрелюсь, — прохрипел Игорь, чувствуя, как сжимаются дыхательные пути. В голову ударила резкая боль, одновременно отдающая и в руку, но Игорь, уже ощущая, как продавливается под пальцами курок, вдруг понял, что вторая рука, которой до этого он удерживал Катю, двигается свободно. Быстро, боясь передумать, он резко развернул той рукой пистолет на себя, и даже не сразу понял, что звуки, издаваемые кем-то в его голове — это крики. На пару секунд мир вокруг него оказался будто в замедленной съемке, и он мог отчетливо видеть, как пуля мучительно медленно вылетает из дула пистолета. Затем руки у него безвольно опустились, ноги подломились, будто что-то, удерживающее их до этого исчезло, и заснеженная земля стремительно приблизилась к его лицу. Он даже обрадовался наступившей после этого тишине и темноте, но через мгновение Игорь уже ничего не чувствовал, провалившись в темноту очень глубокого обморока.

Катя застыла, чувствуя, что нихрена не может дышать, и на автомате сделала пару шагов назад. Судорожно дернулась, когда позади треснула ветка, сломанная ветром, и, обойдя Игоря по широкой дуге, взбежала по ступенькам. Дернув дверь на себя, она с облегчением вздохнула, увидев Ваню, с лица которого быстро сошел испуг. Внутри было светло, теплый воздух поразительно контрастировал с холодом на улице. Сделав шаг вовнутрь, Катя не сразу поняла, почему внезапно пришло ощущение дикой паники, которое было будто не ее. Замерев, и прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, она даже не сразу поняла, что тело ее не слушается, а любые слова застревают в глотке. Она не могла даже сама двинуть глазами, и продолжала пялиться на Ваню.  
Который, меж тем, пялился на нее в ответ.  
И выглядел он пиздецки испуганным, даже более испуганным, чем когда Катя только открыла дверь.

Ощущая себя куклой-марионеткой, к рукам и ногам которой привязаны веревочки, Катя развернулась, и быстро вышла за дверь. Ваня за ее спиной выронил мобильник, который до этого сжимал в руке, и вышел следом за ней, моментально чувствуя, как холод продирает до костей.  
Сугробы слева от дома слегка зашевелились. Боковым зрением Катя уловила, что это Маша и Лиза, которые выглядели так, будто полежали в морозилке — губы синие, у Маши на шее черные синяки, у Лизы по одежде размазана заледеневшая кровь, синяки под глазами, у Маши на лбу видны вены.  
Прислушиваясь, Катя пыталась понять, что вообще происходит.  
Они все бежали к лесу. Катю швырнуло за одно из деревьев, где она и замерла. Остальные были рядом, но Катя не могла посмотреть на них, могла только слышать их дыхание. Паника внутри все нарастала, непонимание того, как можно не контролировать свое собственное тело вызывало истерику.

Казалось, у нее обострился слух. Она точно могла слышать сирены где-то на шоссе, но до него было слишком далеко. Буквально через секунду все они подорвались с места, и снова побежали куда-то в лес. Катя никогда и не думала, что может так быстро бегать. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, перед глазами плавали разноцветные круги, ее трясло от холода, но каким-то образом она умудрялась не падать. Точнее, ее кренило вниз, но каждый раз будто кто-то дергал за ниточку — и она выпрямлялась, продолжая бежать.  
Кое-как ей иногда все же удавалось скосить глаза, так что теперь Катя знала, что рядом все, кроме Игоря. Саша выглядел наиболее живым из всей компании после Вани, на котором по какой-то причине не было и царапины. Сама Катя чувствовала себя так, будто замерзает уже и изнутри, а не только снаружи.

Где-то далеко слышался лай собак. На мгновение ей показалось, что она слышала растерянный голос Игоря, но тут они выбежали на поляну, и все резко затормозили, едва не упав, словно собачки, которых капризная хозяйка дернула за поводок. Все просто замерли, и Катя подумала, что это в тысячу раз хуже, чем бежать. Хоть она и чувствовала себя так, будто ее легкие вот-вот сгорят дотла, но стоять на месте, пока на твоей голове образуется сугроб, было еще хуже.  
Внутри нее царил полный хаос. Катя отчетливо понимала, что часть страха, который заставляет ее кишки исполнять гимнастические номера, закручиваясь в узел, определенно не ее, а чей-то чужой. Но частично это был ее ужас, накрывающий с головой и топивший в себе. От того, что они просто стояли на месте, все становилось только хуже. Краем глаза она заметила, что остальные выстраиваются в круг — ее тоже потянули, заставили сделать пару шагов вправо и вперед, и из-за этого снова накатило ощущение беспомощности, отчаянья от отсутствия контроля.  
Катя не могла даже закрыть глаза, которые начинали слезиться. Она предпочитала думать, что это было от ветра.

Спустя минут двадцать, когда Катя уже чувствовала, как у нее леденеют мокрые ресницы и вокруг ног накапливается снег, грозившийся закопать ее с головой, что-то громыхнуло где-то в небе. Лай собак все это время только приближался, но они все еще были где-то в километре от них, и явно путались в следах. Откуда Катя все это знала, она понятия не имела, но, кажется, это знал и тот, чей страх она так четко ощущала.  
В центре поляны закружился вихрь из снега и чего-то темного. Катю обдало еще более ледяным ветром, хотя секунду назад ей казалось, что холоднее уже некуда. По поляне разнеслось дикое шипение, наполненное истеричными нотками. Иногда Кате казалось, что она может разобрать отдельные слова, вот мелькнуло что-то про «маму» и «мелкого», затем «равновесие», «врата»… Катя бы засмеялась, но ей было слишком страшно и холодно. Хотелось опуститься на землю и поспать там пару лет, пока она не почувствует, что как следует отдохнула. Только когда ей пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы открыть глаза, которые упорно закрывались сами по себе, она поняла, что может сама двигать головой. Ощущение, что ее подвесили на веревках, все еще осталось, и сдвинуться с места она не могла, зато заметила, что по поляне кругами носится высокий и статный человек. Очень красивый, слишком высокий, и по какой-то причине с темнотой вместо штанов. Будто ему на ноги надели тьму, сшили джинсы из чего-то очень черного и мертвого. Он не смотрел на них, и двигался с безумной скоростью, так что Кате приходилось прикладывать усилия, чтобы заметить что-то кроме размытого темного пятна.

Спустя пару минут он остановился посреди поляны, что-то снова прошипел, уже с издевательской интонацией, и взмахнул рукой. Катя заметила, что деревья вокруг зашатались, и парочка подкосилась, падая, и не сразу осознала, что сама тоже падает. Сначала это выглядело так, будто просто земля под ней слегка пошатнулась, но когда снег, оказавшийся совсем не мягким, впился холодными укусами ей в спину и шею, она сначала возмутилась, а потом поняла, что не прочь вздремнуть. И закрыла глаза.

Когда до нее дошло, что ей поразительно тепло, она не поторопилась открывать глаза. Сначала прислушалась. Что-то настойчиво попискивало с интервалом в пару секунд. Где-то торопливо чиркнули шины по асфальту. Катя вздрогнула, и поняла, что может двигаться сама. Обрадовалась, а потом недоуменно распахнула глаза.  
«А почему я не должна двигаться сама?», мелькнуло в голове.  
Пялясь в белый потолок, она несколько минут пыталась вспомнить, что до этого вообще было. Осторожно повернула голову, будто ожидая увидеть что-то страшное. Вместо ужасов ее поджидали мирно мигающие за окном желтые огоньки и сидящая в кресле растрепанная мама, укрытая пледом.  
Несколько минут Катя разглядывала ее с чуть приоткрытым ртом, а потом до нее дошло.  
«Больница. Это же обыкновенная больница», — повернув голову в другую сторону она нашла и подтверждение своим словам — кардиомонитор, отображающий равномерное биение ее сердца.  
Снова уставившись в потолок, Катя вздохнула. Ей очень сильно хотелось спать.

Снова открывая глаза, Катя понятия не имела, что увидит. Внутри так и осталось предчувствие чего-то плохого, и она все так же не могла вспомнить, что предшествовало тому, что она оказалась в больнице. Были смутные картинки, что она вроде бы где-то бежала, и рядом были Саша, Аня, Маша, Ваня, Лиза, Илья, где-то мелькал Игорь, какой-то ненормальный, дрожащий, паникующий, злящийся на нее. Катя точно помнила, что она видела кровь, чертовски много крови, и ей было очень страшно.

Мамы в палате уже не было. Жалюзи были подняты, зимнее блеклое солнце отбрасывало полосы света на пол. Медсестра, зашедшая к ней, была не слишком разговорчива, точнее, вообще не говорила. Катя пожала плечами, и лениво сползла обратно под одеяло.  
Она все еще чувствовала себя уставшей. Мышцы ног побаливали, будто она бежала кросс, во всем теле ощущалась какая-то слабость.  
Где-то к обеду к ней зашла мать. Наклонив голову набок и внутри тысячу раз повторив «что блядь», Катя выслушала какую-то невъебенно непонятную историю о том, как она и все те, кого она смогла откопать в своей памяти за ближайшие пару дней, поехали встречать новый год у Игоря дома. И там явно что-то пошло не так.

Через пару дней ей разрешили вставать. Первым делом она сбежала из своей палаты в палату к Саше, где долго ржала над заявлением о том, что наиболее отчетливо из последних дней он помнит песни Аллы Пугачевой и запах мышиных фекалий в каком-то сарае. Саня валялся в кровати с забинтованной головой, и Катя пожалела, что при ней нет маркера, чтобы расписать повязку. Сама Катя лежала в больнице с запущенным ОРВИ.

Остальные тоже были в порядке. Вани в больнице вообще не было, так что он приходил к ним всем чуть ли не очереди — по одному в один день недели. Катя быстро уболтала его принести маркеры, а еще чипсы и книжечки, потому что уж слишком скучно ей было. Лиза, Маша и Илья лежали с огнестрельными ранениями, и Лиза все ржала, что зато можно будет хвастаться. Правда, неловко, что она не помнит, кто в нее стрелял и почему, но это не суть, придумает что-нибудь. Ане «повезло» даже больше, чем остальным, ей кто-то «добрый» вспорол живот.

Ходили слухи, что на всем оружии нашли отпечатки Игоря. Этот появился в больнице далеко не сразу, ближе к Катиной выписке. Пришел, и мучительно спотыкаясь, рассказывал, что скорая забрала его в абсолютно невменяемом состоянии, он орал что-то о том, что тело его не слушается, бился в истерике, звал их всех по именам. Почти все это время он пролежал в психиатрии, и абсолютно ничего не помнит. Ну, кроме кошмаров.  
Кошмары снились им всем. На утро они почти ничего не помнили, только какие-то обрывки, которые забывались уже к обеду, если их не записать. Они упрямо пытались записывать все, что могли запомнить, но понятнее не становилось.

Через пару дней после того, как их всех выписали, они собрались вместе снова. На улице все еще стоял мороз, но солнце грело, и ветра почти не было. Они сидели в полупустом кафе, и Игорь, задумчиво наклонив голову и покусывая губы, спросил:  
— Ванёк, а почему на тебе на единственном, кроме меня, ни царапины нет?  
Ваня втянул в себя горячий кофе, облизнулся и глубокомысленно изрек:  
— Потому что надо уметь в туалет надо вовремя уходить.  
Все улыбнулись.  
Катя искренне наслаждалась горячей картошкой и не менее горячим кофе. Ей иногда все еще было холодно изнутри.  
Но снаружи точно было тепло. Браслетик — один из ее подарков на новый год — приятно грел руку, и всех вокруг хотелось обнять, даже Игоря. Хоть у всех и были подозрения на его счет, но уж больно потерянным и убитым он выглядел, пока рассказывал им о том немногом, что он помнил.  
Лучики солнца стекались в центр стола, отражались от стаканов с газировкой, бегали солнечными зайчиками у них по рукам.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава бонусная, ведется не от лица героев, упомянутых в фанфике до этого, но проясняет, что же это была за мистическая и очень непонятная хренотень, и почему она исчезла.

Дымок, витающий под потолком, напоминал о прокуренной квартире, что была у него в девяностые. Тогда там круглосуточно было накурено, валялись бутылки, где-нибудь в углу, двигающийся не больше, чем бутылка, валялся Стасик — бывший мажор, уже тогда скатившийся до наркомана. Что с ним было сейчас, Эдик и думать не хотел.  
Бренди в стакане, кажется, было разбавленным. Водой. По крайней мере, по цвету оно было ближе к пиву. Поковыряв языком дырку в зубе, Эдик залпом опрокинул стакан. Размышления о смысле жизни и бренности бытия не беспокоили его уже давно, но сейчас все собутыльники куда-то делись, а тащиться на работу в ночную закусочную так рано совершенно не хотелось. Вот и сидел Эдик, в тщетных попытках перестать думать о том, что он делает со своей жизнью, заливал в себя уже третий стакан разбавленного бренди. С его ростом и весом алкоголь действовал медленно. Эдик чувствовал себя Халком, в которого кидаются дротиками.  
— Ну и за что мне это все? — вопросил чей-то голос рядом. Эдик внимания не обратил, напившись, тут много кто изливал друг другу душу.  
— Нет, ну я спрашиваю, за что? — незнакомец упорствовал. Эдик развернулся.  
Замер, чуть приоткрыв рот, и после неловкой минуты молчания, заикаясь, спросил:  
— Это в-вы мне-е? — последнее слово вышло откровенно жалким, блеющим, словно у овцы.  
— Та тебе конечно, — собеседник махнул рукой бармену. Тот торопливо притащил бутылку, и кинул сочувствующий взгляд на Эдика.  
— Вот сам посуди, чувак, — собеседник сделал паузу, отхлебнув из горла. — Нам, демонам, эти людишки, ну нахуй не сдались. Ну ты подумай, ну что вот ты мне можешь дать? Тела у вас слабые, души грязные, мелкие, зачем нам такие?  
Эдик икнул.  
— Вы нас только бесите, — продолжал уже явно разошедшийся собеседник. — Вечно, то по незнанию, то по дурости, призываете нас к себе, а нам у вас, — он поднял палец, наклоняясь к Эдику и выделяя слова голосом. — Не нравится! Не, ну то есть отдельные особи, конечно, есть, но это точно не про меня. Так мы ж еще и домой вернуться нормально не можем!  
Эдик покосился на бутылку. Собеседник заметил его взгляд, и пододвинул к нему тару.  
— Да ты вот, пей, не бойся. Я ж пойду скоро, не нужен ты мне, ты только вот послушай…  
Подумав, Эдик бутылку взял. Ну, что уж там терять.  
— Хуже всего приходится, если вызывают неосознанно, без особой цели. Если есть цель, желание какое-то у вызывающего, то выполни его, и катись себе домой, Врата откроются с легкостью садовой калитки. Ну, а если вызвали без цели, по незнанию, то лучше молись, потому что даже если ангелы тебя вперед ногами домой притащат, это и то лучше, чем пытаться вернуться домой вот так. Тут нужен гребаный кровавый ритуал — в идеале. Потому что Врата бунтуют. Они ж почти живые, возмущаются, когда ими пользуются без повода, да еще и выдернули меня эти детишки очень грубо — и мне неприятно, и Вратам не очень.  
Эдику было уже все равно, кто перед ним. Он вникал в проблему, сочувствующе кивал, и едва удержал себя от того, чтобы похлопать по плечу ну очень расстроенного собеседника. Вовремя понял, что до плеча ему не достать, и ограничился дополнительными сочувствующими кивками.  
В бутылке бренди явно был неразбавленный.  
— А кровавые ритуалы и люди — это одна вечная большая проблема. Хрен ты заставишь эти корявые руки сделать все так, как надо, тут нужен полный контроль над телом, а это умеют только старшие, а я…  
Собеседник осмотрел себя, горько вздохнул, и, помявшись, закончил предложение шепотом, склонившись к уху Эдика:  
— Ну, не очень старший.  
Эдик медленно кивнул, чувствуя, как расползается по телу приятное тепло от алкоголя. Тоже осмотрел собеседника, и подумал, что если вот это — «не очень старший», то как же должен выглядеть старший.  
С фантазией у Эдика всегда было хорошо, особенно после тех таблеток в восемьдесят шестом.  
— А полный контроль над телом этого мальчишки заполучить не удалось, — собеседник почесал когтем угол рта, который, видимо, щекотали свисающие черные волосы. Хотя, на волосы они походили слабо.  
— Слушай, — Эдик был настолько пьян, что решился открыть рот. — А тебя зовут-то как?  
— Эээээ, — собеседник посмотрел на него с легким недоумением. — Ну, зови Полуночным Человеком, что ли. Детишки так обозвали.  
Эдик кивнул, и благоразумно решил заткнуться.  
— Ну, так вот. И кровавый ритуал он проводить отказывался. Уперся, сильный разум, зараза. Ладно, думаю, может, просто много крови Вратам тоже сойдет, чтобы открылись. Только этот Игорь, — собеседник запнулся. Замолчал на секунду, прикрыл глаза, и продолжил:  
— Я пока с его разумом и телом мотался, аж имя запомнил. Нонсенс для демона, ну, и позор, конечно, еще задразнят теперь человеколюбом по возвращению, век не отмоешься от дурной славы. Убить бы моего старшего брата…  
Снова махнул рукой бармену. Эдик подумал, что давно такого качественного кайфа не ловил, и, глотнув еще для храбрости, выпалил:  
— А брат-то что сделал?  
— Что?! — собеседник чуть не подавился от возмущения. Выпрямился, вдруг став в три раза выше, чем был. В комнате резко потемнело, бармен с невозмутимым выражением лица нырнул под стойку, Эдик тихо пискнул.  
— Да это ж он тогда той ебанутой фанатке всякой мистики подсунул инструкцию как вызывать меня! Сволочь…  
Собеседник понуро опустил плечи, и замолчал. Эдик переглянулся с барменом, и быстро допил бутылку. Глотку обожгло, Эдика передернуло, но бармен уже подсунул новую.  
— Так, — Эдику на какой-то миг показалось, что бутылок две. — А что там с тем… Игорем?  
— А, — собеседник махнул рукой. — Уравновешенный. До сблеву. Друзей убивал неохотно, хотя вроде психика пошатнулась после того, как та девчонка ему отказала. Бил слабо, стрелял все не туда, а уж от его попыток удушить одну из них я вообще так смеялся, что чуть из него не вышел случайно. А потом, как попытался заставить его убить ту девушку, ну, ту, что ему отказала, так он почти что из-под контроля вышел. Попытался снова, его вообще заклинило, он едва сам не застрелился, пришлось срочно из него выходить. Нам неприятно, когда тело, которым мы владеем, умирает, — пояснил он, заметив подскочившие вверх брови Эдика. На самом деле тот не был удивлен, он уже ничему не удивился бы, просто мышцы лица плохо его слушались, если он напивался в хлам, как сейчас.  
— Ну, этот сразу в отключку рухнул, как я его покинул. А остальные — слабенькие, недобитые, пришлось сразу во всех них вселяться, один бы меня не удержал.  
Собеседник снова отхлебнул чего-то из бутылки, и вытащил из-под темноты, вьющейся у его ног, сигару. Закурил, и продолжил:  
— А тут скорая еще подъехала, полиция… Один из детишек вызвал. Ну, я их собрал живо, пришлось прятаться в лесу, всем, кроме этого долбаеба, Игоря. Его нашли, давай спрашивать, «кто, кого, чего, зачем звонили, почему тут кровь», а он не помнит ничего. Увезли его, пошли с собаками лес прочесывать. Детей ищут, я матерюсь, думаю, ну вот, все, сейчас тут на триста лет застряну, как дядя, буду очередным позорищем семьи. Детей отпустить никого не могу, вселяться-то я могу только в тех, кто меня вызвал. А без тела тут не удержусь, мелкий еще.  
— Так как ж ты тут-то сидишь? — не утерпел Эдик. Снова.  
К счастью, собеседник не разозлился.  
— Брат сказал сидеть и ждать его, вот и сижу, — только надулся немного. — Не знаю, что он со мной сделал, но чувствую себя теперь сильнее. Так вот.  
Собеседник прочистил горло. Под Эдиком затряслась табуретка. У бармена звякнули стаканы.  
— Ну, вожу я детишек по лесу, уже несколько часов, чувствую, они почти издохли. Слабенькие, люди, что с них взять. И тут, заваливается, вихрь за собой тащит, снегом чуть ли не макушку моих носителей засыпал, одну раскапывать пришлось. Стоит, весь из себя, красавец, тело себе где-то нашел, сильное, молодое, я чуть слюной не подавился. Ну и пошел орать, старший же брат, имеет право, типа. Кричал, что я такими темпами все равновесие выебу, что Врата меня уже устали таскать туда-сюда, что мамочка беспокоится, он скоро облысеет от ее беспокойства, а просто рога без волос ему не идут… я ему попытался сказать, что это он инструкцию по моему вызову людям дал, так он только сильнее разошелся. Так орать начал, что аж деревья выдрал, и взорвал что-то, хотя ума не приложу, что. Полиция, естественно, сразу туда, он меня выдернул за шкирку из носителей, детей, то есть, а это ж грубо, они теперь всю неделю вообще забудут, и вот, сюда притащил… Всю дорогу обзывал, и вспоминал, как я в детстве над людьми постоянно контроль терял…  
Уныло вздохнув, он опрокинул в себя остатки из бутылки. Эдик покачал головой, и все-таки, осмелев до наглости, привстал, чтобы похлопать его по плечу.  
— Дааа, такого брата никому не пожелаешь. Ну, ты не кисни, чувак, выпей еще. Бармен!


End file.
